Gotta Keep Your Head Up
by stormiscomingin
Summary: Beca quickly develops a crush on Chloe but after stumbling upon something she wished she hadn't Beca quickly realizes she's become too attached and breaks away from both the ginger and the Bella's. [M for language, reference to a shooting and later sex scenes, please review]
1. Jesus Christ

Beca had hated everything about Barden since she had arrived.

From the misogynistic frat boys rating girls in the courtyard to the passive aggressive silence of her roommate Kimmy Jin, nothing here appealed to her. Her internal struggle to accept this was her fate was increased tenfold with the arrival of her father Chris Rock the Comedian whom she'd quickly brushed off to attend the activities festival, not that she was really interested. A booth temporarily caught her eye but upon approaching it she was severely disappointed.

A tall man with a barrel chest approached before shouting a mispronounced "Shalom!" apparently DJ's stood for deaf Jews. An unfit looking blonde approached the stand before muttering about deaf Jews. The man screamed Shalom at her too. "That's not a real word but keep trying!" the blonde shouted back.

"Not a lot of Jewish people where you're from?" Beca replied with a smidge of sarcasm. The two talked for a while before parting, the conversation just a blur in the brunette's mind as frat boys ran around chanting a linguistically incorrect chant about joining frats and pulling bitches. She awkwardly dodged behind a group of people, narrowly avoiding an awkward conversation with the singing boy from the car.

That's when Beca saw her from across the square, a beautiful ginger woman with piercing blue eyes that she could identify from where she was standing. This woman was unlike anything the brunette had ever seen, even as she frantically talked to the angry looking blonde beside her, she looked flawless and rational. Without a second though the DJ's feet were moving towards the booth and she was left with no control of her motor functions.

"Hi are you interested in joining our acapella group?" the ginger greeted with a bright smile. Beca took the flyer from her, stunned and unsure of what to say.

"Oh right this is like a thing now," she muttered under her breath.

The brunette tried really hard to pay attention to the woman, occasionally taking in her comments about Madonna and getting high but she was starting to think she was in shock. The whole world had fallen away from her. She was obviously really passionate about what she was doing. Beca returned in time to see the last group, before widening her eyes. "So are you in?"

"I'm sorry, it's just its pretty lame," Beca snapped out. She needed to filter these words. The blonde had quickly started ranting about how amazing their group was, just begging Beca to antagonise her further. As soon as she mentioned performing she spat out "on purpose?". If looks could kill, she'd be dead. The brunette could feel herself getting frustrated, or was that aroused. She couldn't tell but it was getting really hard to breathe in this wide unenclosed space full of oxygen so she quickly excused herself.

After a few days the brunette had spent about fifteen hours at the radio station and had grown used to filtering out the other intern, the singing-in-the-car-let-me-make-you-mine intern who wouldn't leave her alone. She could see the way he stared at her, even when he believed she wasn't looking. Beca wasn't prepared to be anyone's college sweetheart to take home to their mum. All she wanted was to be alone, left alone by everyone but the acapella girl. The door opened behind her, snapping her out of her thoughts and causing her to turn.

"You know Beca you really should wear jeans like that more often, they really show your assets," Luke joked as he walked out of the booth. They'd become reasonably good friends because the brunette put in more work than Jesse and he understood the plight of being pursued by the wrong person. It shouldn't have surprised her but when the boy came clean about his sexuality she still had to take a moment to absorb it.

"Why don't you take a walk and go look at Charlie's assests," she laughed before taking a swig of water from her drink bottle. She could hear Jesse singing, he must've forgotten he had earphones in again. His voice broke twice as he sang the chorus to "Since You've Been Gone" by Kelly Clarkson. She couldn't help but feel sympathetic to the boy, despite all his arrogance.

That night after a few hours of mixing and a stomach ache from drinking too much orange and mango juice, the brunette marched herself down to the showers. Due to the late hour there was no one in there which was refreshing, she really disliked co-ed showers. She sung Titanium as she organised her shower equipment...if it could be called that.

Just as her hand reached for the tap she heard breathing behind her.

"Oh my god you can sing!" a familiar voice squealed.

"Jesus Christ!" the brunette screamed, slipping forward and trying to grab the shower curtain to cover herself but missing but a good six inches. This was just embarrassing now.


	2. Your Tongue Behind My Teeth

Beca needed to stop, she needed to breathe. This pressure building in her head was definitely embarrassment and arousal all mixed at once which made the first even worse. The ginger was standing there, stark naked while the brunette forced the front of her body against the shower corner. The world was spinning there was no oxygen and even though occasionally she protested, the ginger wasn't leaving.

"That song is my jam, my lady jam," she spoke proudly. She wasn't ashamed, wasn't nervous. She just existed in this warm little land where nudity was acceptable. "It really builds. Sing it for me!" Alarm bells were going off somewhere in the back of Beca's mind.

"Dude no!" the DJ screamed.

"No, not for that. Just, I'm not leaving until you do," Chloe replied stubbornly before placing her hands on her hips, baring her body to Beca's very interested eyes. After stuttering a few times the alto songstress started singing before quickly being joined by the ginger's melody. It was beautiful and for a moment Beca forgot she was standing naked in a shower with a girl she barely knew, but now she wanted to learn a lot more.

The next morning Beca woke up exhausted. No matter what she tried she couldn't forget the shower or how perfectly Chloe's body was shaped. After a few moments she shook her head free of the images before getting up and going for a run.

"Hi!" Chloe screamed from across the courtyard before running over to the stretching brunette. "So we didn't really get to talk last night. I was really distracted and well you're very beautiful". Beca nodded silently as she continued her stretches. "Well, I just wanted to get to know you better. You seem really interesting but you don't seem to want to talk much," the ginger continued. The brunette was horrible at maintaining conversations or friendships. No one from her high school even spoke to her any more other than to ask her to work at a friend's party.

"There isn't really much to tell," Beca answered quietly before starting to jog on the spot. Eventually her and Chloe took off, maintaining a reasonable pace as they cut through the brisk Barden air.

"C'mon Beca, give me something! Only child? Favourite movie? Stalker tendencies?" the other woman joked, cracking up when she saw Beca's frown.

"One of two children, Emma doesn't speak to me anymore though. I don't like movies, I find them predictable. No stalker tendencies just socially retarded," she spoke between breaths. Chloe just nodded. She expected an outburst similar to Jesse's regarding the dislike for movies but it never came. "And you?"

"One of five, four brothers: Kenny, Andy, Joe and Cal. Possibly Nights in Rodanthe and no but I do pursue people I find interesting so you better be prepared," Chloe replied with a wink before slowing down to a walk as they approached her dorm that she shared with Aubrey. She'd been a lot more fortunate than Beca in roommate pairing, or so she liked to believe. "And I find you very interesting. Come to auditions, 7pm today. I'll be waiting!"

And with that the woman was running up the staircase before Beca could refute the woman's offer. Was Chloe flirting with her or was this just how she was with everyone? These were the thoughts that plagued Beca's mind for the rest of the day as she attended her classes. Chloe had taken it upon herself to add Beca and message her through the Barden IM app.

[ChloeBeale] 2:44pm: So how is my favourite brunette doing today? ;)  
[BecaMitchell] 2:56pm: Better after a run and a cold shower. Yourself Weasley?"  
[ChloeBeale] 3:02pm: Weasley? I like it. I'm better but I feel horrible about the cold shower.

Beca choked on her caramel latte as she read the message while she sat in the back of Ethics101. How was she supposed to reply to that? Thoughts were running into each other like cars without brakes. She was lost, she had no direction. The brunette internally groaned as Jesse spotted her and made his way over. He was late, for the fifth time.

[BecaMitchell] 3:16pm: Why would you feel horrible? I just needed to cool down.

She was not calm. People did not try to flirt with her, it was a fact of life. People, well males, pursued her for their own personal gain. Jesse couldn't see it, this was the same thing he was doing. Part of him did genuinely like Beca and that was cool but mostly he wanted the perfect girl. It showed when he had forced her to watch The Breakfast Club. He wants her to fit in this mould and be the perfect couple and that just wasn't what Beca was or wanted to be. She could feel his eyes on her as she though, he was staring again.

[ChloeBeale] 3:20pm: Because cold showers aren't as fun as fingers. Think about that for me ;)

Was this real or was this a story that her mind had concocted in order to deal with her loneliness? She'd always tried to remain under the radar, low key. Everything was crashing into each other. She picked up her notebook and left without so much as a word to the Treblemaker beside her.

Once her books were in her bag she ran back to her empty dorm and crashed on her bed. With every window open and the fan rotating above she counted the rotations by the faint whir it gave off. She wasn't capable of doing this, of being a functional member in anything. It was easier to shut her out, shut her out now before she mattered and left.

A tap on the shoulder woke Beca from her slumber and panic instantly ensued. Who was in this room? She rolled over and came face to face with Kimmy Jin.

"Don't you have that thing like now?" the quiet woman asked. Beca looked at her clock, its orange numbers glaring back a reading of 7:15pm. She was late. With a quick thank you the woman was running to auditions. She still didn't know what she was going to sing or why she was going but within a few moments she was there, watching Jesse's roommate sing the end of "Since You've Been Gone". As he left she turned to leave, hiding off the edge of the stage.

"Wait, there's one more!" Chloe called out. Too late.

"I didn't know we needed to prepare a song," Beca laughed nervously. Idiot.

"Just sing whatever you want," Chloe continued with a beaming smile. With a nervous smile she sat down on the ground, reaching out and with a nod of permission, taking Aubrey's yellow cup.

"I brought my ticket for the long way round, two bottles of whiskey for the way," she sang. She beat the cup to the beat she'd seen on the Reddit video. She could feel her cheeks warming up as everyone watched her, staring and judging her. At the conclusion of the song she took in a few deep breaths before excusing herself from the stage.

After being bagged, pushed and pulled in the darkness and suffocating for a short span of time she was finally stationary. Panic had filled every second but she kept hearing the girls around her talk so she assumed she was at least partly safe. After a short initiation ceremony and an oath against Trebles, they were escorted to the party.

"Beca! Becawr!" Jesse screamed as he walked on top of the seats.

"Wow you're really drunk aren't you?" she condescendingly commented.

"No, you're just really blurry. I'm one of those aca-boys and you're one of those aca-girls and we're gonna have aca-children. It's inevitable!" he lectured with a stern expression. Beca looked away at the other girls uncomfortably, someone please save her. "You need to get on this level. I'm gonna get you a drink!"

And with that Jesse was replaced with Chloe, a rather nice trade overall.

"Hey! Beca! I'm really glad I met you, I think we're gonna be really fast friends!" the ginger stated loudly. Their faces were so close, should she kiss her? Would it mean anything to Chloe if she did?

"Well you have seen me naked," Beca replied with a chuckle and a wink. Suddenly the ginger's arms were around her neck, pulling them together. Hips against hips, lips against lips, Chloe took control as they moved together. Beca felt as though she was on fire as Chloe's tongue slipped beneath her teeth and pressed against her own. After a few heated minutes the two separated. "Wow".

"I don't know why anybody would do drugs when they could have you. This ginger needs her jiggle juice!" The ginger screamed before racing off into the distance. Beca was gone, trapped inside the memory of Chloe.

"Make good choices!" the brunette called after her.


	3. Don't Panic

Beca woke up the next morning with an intense ringing in her ears. She'd read somewhere that when your ears are ringing your hearing has been irreparably damage, god she hoped that wasn't true. Small bits of sunlight flight up the gaps between the shades which Kimmy Jin had been polite enough to leave shut. Her clock read 12:15pm; she could still make her only class of the day which began at 3pm.

There was a soft snore from the floor and once Beca peered over the edge of her mattress she spotted a sleeping Chloe. She quickly recalled bringing the woman home because Aubrey was "having company over" and Chloe had bluntly refused to return until the next day. Suddenly the brunette was glad that she had opted not to drink after considering what could've happened.

"It's too early," Chloe mumbled before rolling over, her sudden contact with the bed causing her to snap out of her dream state. She looked up at Beca before frowning and pressing a hand against her forehead. The DJ's heart sank for a moment, was she really that horrible to wake up next to? "How much did I drink and say last night?"

"A lot and very little. You kissed me and then other then refusing to go back to your dorm, you didn't really say anything to me," Beca replied with a soft voice as the other girl climbed up and sat on the edge of her bed. Maybe she should've left the kiss out in case Chloe regretted it. "You were a very well behaved girl once you got your jiggle juice and started dancing".

"Dear Jesus did you just call it jiggle juice?" Chloe asked with a complete straight face.

"Just quoting you," Beca mumbled. The ginger nursed her head in her hands and groaned a little before looking around the brunette's room. She'd never spent any time in there and suddenly Beca felt exposed, her life was here on display for Chloe to see.

"Well you're very organised and... do you actually have anything other than your equipment and books?" Chloe laughed. Beca shook her head, she really couldn't think of anything else she wanted in the world. It had always been a problem when it came to Christmas and her birthday. Instead her father just opted for iTunes gift cards or concert tickets. It was easier for the pair of them and required minimal talking. "Do you regret it? Kissing me I mean," Chloe asked with a nervous smile.

"No... why would I?" the brunette responded without a moment's hesitation.

"You get nervous around me, around everyone. You practice your breathing when you think no one's watching. I just, didn't want you to panic about this," Chloe admitted. She'd been watching Beca and taking notes and paying attention. The brunette didn't know whether to feel threatened or flattered but her mind was definitely going for the later.

"I, I'm not a social person. I don't know how to interact or what's permitted or prohibited. It's easier to just be in my world. It was nice though," the DJ replied. Chloe nodded and smiled back nervously before leaning over and kissing the brunette on the cheek, lingering for a moment with her soft lips pressed against her causing Beca's head to swim.

Chloe gently cupped the side of the other woman's face, drawing her eye contact as the two sat there. Inches apart, so close that they could feel each other breathing. Beca's hand slid over Chloe's as they moved together. Bodies, lips and bones crashing together on the bed, fights for dominance won and lost by a simple lip of the tongue or grind of the hips. It was everything that had kept them awake at night these last few weeks.

That's when the door flung open and Kimmy Jin entered with two of her friends Genji and Cora. Chloe rolled off of Beca but it wasn't fast enough. Kimmy's two friends shot a disdainful glance at the pair as they entered and powered up the Wii. In a rush the two women got up and threw Chloe's blankets onto the DJ's bed before grabbing their personal effects and leaving the room.

"Well, that was interesting," Chloe breathed before bursting into laughter and pulling Beca along.

"Yeah, wow," the brunette whispered.


	4. Hurricane

AN: Hey guys, my name's Larissa and I write this story. If you could, I'd really like some reviews to just get your opinions on things. Thanks. Also, this is unbeta'd because I've never had a beta so sorry if there are mistakes.

-

Days passed with flirty texts and stolen kisses in hallways between classes but Beca wanted more, she craved more. She sat in Political Science 101 as the Professor discussed the importance of Barack Obama's appointment to power. Her phone buzzed beside her, causing her hand to instantly tighten around the small device. Stacie, who sat beside her, had a habit of stealing people's phones in search of something naughty. Beca couldn't remember the last time she'd spent time with the other Bella without hearing about her most recent sexual exploit.

[ChloeBeale] 9:47am: Hey Beca, how are you? :)  
[BecaMitchell] 9:49am: Hey Ginger Spice, I'm quite good actually. Yourself?

The brunette returned her attention to the lecture, ignoring Stacie's questioning stare. She'd been meaning to ask Chloe on some form of outing, a date or something. Maybe she was getting ahead of herself. They had never really talked about commitment or loyalty between them. Beca worried she was getting ahead of herself, exaggerating everything and imagining a relationship that perhaps never really existed.

[ChloeBeale] 9:56am: Rather tired actually. So do you have plans tonight?  
[BecaMitchell] 10:00am: Other than Bella's no. Night off from the studio.  
[ChloeBeale] 10:01am: Pick you up at 7. Dress warm.

A small spike of shock shot through the DJ's mind as she read the text. Where was she going? What was going on? Thoughts like this haunted her all day as she moved from class to class without a word from the ginger despite several inquiring text messages. After an hour of writing her Ethics essay the brunette quickly got changed and set off for a run.

Everything fell away as she moved through the courtyard, careful of her footing as she passed the tall trees which had broken their roots through the pavement. The bass pumped through her headphones, a playlist of her most recent mash ups. It was good to listen while running; it gave her time to review their strengths and weaknesses or parts where they sounded empty. If there was anything she hated it was emptiness. As the song drew to a close she noticed she'd run a lot further than she'd realized.

"Hey!" a voice called behind her. The brunette slowed to a jog before turning around and pulling her headphones off. She quickly identified Jesse who was wearing a purple gym outfit and a rather unattractive sweat marker, not that Beca could really talk. "Don't you think it's a little rude to run away from someone?" he spat rudely.

"I had my headphones on, what do you want Swanson?" she asked with irritation clear in her voice.

She really didn't like Jesse and was struggling to tolerate him anymore.

"A date! Come on a date with me Becawr," he laughed. The brunette rolled her eye before picking up the pace. She headed towards her dorm, aiming for a round trip but shortened through a cut through the courtyard. It wasn't that she thought Jesse was a legitimate threat but she wasn't willing to take the risk that she may be wrong. If there was anything her father taught her it was to always be on her guard. "C'mon! I'm a good guy! I can show you a good time!"

"Fuck off Jesse," the DJ called back as she ran up the stairs to Chloe's dorm and straight into Chloe and Aubrey. Here she was running from a Treblemaker, dripping in sweat and anything but calm. Her mind was racing, why was she so terrified of being alone or near him? She was gasping for air, panicking, hyperventilating. She could feel the eyes of her friends and passerby all trained on her in confusion, curiosity and concern.

"I've got you, I've got you," Chloe whispered as she pulled the woman close to her before shooting daggers at the boy with her eyes. Aubrey quickly took over the situation, screaming at the male for harassing her singer as though it was close to being acapella related. The blonde didn't care as long as it meant he backed off of Beca. The ginger quickly pulled the brunette inside the door and held her close, so close that she could hear the woman's heartbeat.

Beca Mitchell was not a strong person, she was not a sensible, certain or stable person the majority of the time. She had so many social anxiety issues that she couldn't identify them or their triggers even if she tried. She was broken but in that moment, that single perfect moment in the unlit corridor, she felt loved by this woman who had tried to help her without any clue as to the context or situation that had upset her. She just held her close and whispered to her, "It is okay, it's okay I've got you, you are safe Beca".

After a few moments they were in the room of the other two girls. Beca breathed in deeply trying to calm herself down. No matter what she tried to think there was no slowing of her heart of evening of her breath. She was sat down on the bed, Jesse and Aubrey could still be heard downstairs. Chloe was speaking quietly but Beca could only pick out some of the words.

"He wanted a date. That was all he wanted," the brunette whispered.

"From what that barbarian said downstairs I'm glad you're away from here," Chloe practically growled. Her eyes met the DJ's and she knew that the woman was serious about her statement. The songstress fell to her knees, holding Beca's hands in her own and looking into her eyes. "You are here in this room and you are safe here with me. I promise you," she whispered.

Aubrey threw the door open and breathed out her rage as she took in the scene before her. Black eyeliner stained Beca and Chloe's cheeks. It had taken her a while to see their feelings for each other but there was nothing that could hide it right now.

"Well that aca-asshole will be staying far, far away from you now," the blonde spoke.

Beca woke up in Chloe's bed, in yesterday's clothes. Sunlight filtered through the shades as she glanced around the room. Before she could move she felt the dead weight around her waist, with a slight roll to the right she came face to face with a sleeping Chloe. Mascara stained her cheeks but she was still beautiful and calm. Without hesitating the woman leaned forward and kissed Chloe on the cheek. She was so perfect and caring, she deserved better or so Beca told herself.

"Thank you," she whispered before going back to sleep.


	5. Purple Heart

Beca tried not to rely on people too much for anything, even as a child she tried to ask for as little as possible. She didn't let people get close to her; it was just easier that way. She couldn't depend on someone to piece her together in case one day they left. She didn't mean to back away from Chloe and her friends, it was just her natural subconscious reaction. She forgot to text back, forgot one or two practices and forgot to maintain conversation. In hindsight she'd see it was her fault but what hurt most was the fact that Chloe just let her pull away.

So over the next few weeks, she just fell away into the background. After the Sectionals performance and loss, the group returned to campus for a pity party. After a few hours of sulking in her room, Beca decided that maybe she should try again with Chloe or at least have a few drinks to dull the pain of the competition loss.

So she slipped into the crowd below which had become much more than the college acapella groups, it was a campus party. Beer flowed from kegs like water from fountains and drunken people jumped to the music like waves in the sea. It was as exactly like all the B grade movies had depicted it but smellier. Something told the DJ that the smell of vomit and goon wasn't going to fade from the area for a while now.

"Beca!" Cynthia rose screamed over the crowd before barrelling towards the smaller framed woman. She was clearly inebriated, stumbling over her steps with a broad smile on her face and hair in complete disarray. "Yo girl! Where you been at?"

"Just um, around," the brunette replied.

"Well you better get your ass around to Chloe's because that's where the magic needs to be happening tonight. She misses you like crazy," the flamingo haired woman spoke. There was something about her tone which went sincere at the conclusion of her sentence. It broke Beca's heart to know she'd caused the other woman sadness. She deserved a lot better. The pale girl briefly nodded at Cynthia before pushing her way through the crowd. Fists and other limbs connected with her body, leaving what would later develop into bruises. Graffiti decorated the fences surrounding various dorms, the footpaths covered in the bodies of the passed out or beer cans.

After running up the stairs to Chloe's room, Beca slowed her pace to a slow walk. She could hear the moans and grunts of a couple growing louder and louder as she climbed the stair case. No one passed her on her way up; none of the lights were even on to guide the way up. Beca begged the powers at be, please let it be Aubrey. She spotted the light making a thin tunnel out from their room with the door slightly ajar.

Her heart stopped, spotting Chloe with her legs wrapped around some body. Tom, his name was Tom and he was the guy that complimented her voice in the shower. She could only tell because of that stupid eagle tattooed on his right shoulder. She turned to leave and that's when she heard the strangled cry of her name.

"No! Beca! No!" the ginger screamed from the room. "Get out of me! Beca! No! Stop!" Heavy footsteps fell on the cream carpeted floor behind her. Beca was moving, but it wasn't fast enough. She could not breathe, she could not think, she could only replay the scene of him on top of her over and over again. It made her sick to the stomach but her brain would not let the imagery go. Somehow she found her feet and made her way down the stairs safely when what she really wanted to do was throw herself down them and hope it was enough for a coma. "Beca please stop. I'm so sorry".

"Was I just a side project? Did I even matter?" Beca cried out, turning to face her. She could feel the hot tears streaming down her face. She should just turn around and leave with whatever dignity she had. It was only when she focused that she noticed the ginger was wrapped in purple sheets just like her own. "Why? I know I suck and I'm horrible and I don't try enough but I thought I mattered and you just," the pale woman choked out. Their friends had gathered around the area, pushing their way to the edge of the crowd.

"I didn't mean to! You just, you checked out and I was lonely and he was there!" Chloe choked out between sobs. No one approached the two women. Beca tried to breathe but she couldn't. Her pulse was facing and her chest ached from every choked back sob. Voices carried through the air but there was no telling who was a friend or just a loud stranger. The world was tipped on its head and she was left screaming, fighting for something hang on to. The noises got louder, her vision blurred. She could not cope, didn't have the mental capacity or social skills to cope.

Apparently the ground did though.

When Beca woke up she was in her own room, covered in blankets but still in her dirty clothes from the night before. Kimmy Jin's side of the room was pristine so the DJ concluded that she mustn't have come last night, otherwise she would've left a note on her monitor. Slowly she sat up, her muscles stiff from being curled up and possibly from the night before. Her head throbbed with pain, as she remembered everything that had happened and her heart sank.

"Ahem," Aubrey coughed from the desk chair by Beca's computer.

"Sorry, uhm hi. Why are you here?" the brunette asked uncertainly. "And how long have you been here?"

"Because someone needed to watch you and talk to you about what happened. I slept on your roll out mattress but it's been all packed up," the blonde spoke calmly and evenly. Beca nodded simply, there wasn't even the slightest trace of evidence that the woman had been there. The brunette would never notice it but her bookshelves had actually been order alphabetically and her shoes were put away in her bed end trunk. "I know you're hurt. None of us expect you to be okay or functioning, you were obviously very overwhelmed by the situation," she paused. "Chloe cares for you and she makes really dumb mistakes at least four times a year. These mistakes vary from buying new fish when she can't keep them alive to sleeping with some idiot from the ARMY frat. It doesn't mean she doesn't care for you," the woman spoke in a very diplomatic way that forced Beca to actually listen to her.

"I was hurt and it's easier y'know, to just pull away," Beca mumbled. Her throat hurt with every word and she wasn't sure if it was from snoring or crying too hard the night before. "It wasn't her, well it was but it wasn't. Just, she was perfect and she took on all my horrible stunted communication problems and, I was scared". She scratched her arm before getting up and looking for clean clothes, eventually pulling out a black t-shirt and some grey jeans.

"I know what it's like to be scared that someone's going to run away from you. I've had a bit of experience with that," Aubrey spoke. Her voice wasn't so steady this time. Beca nodded once simply to show her understanding. "I don't know what to tell you because you two need to work through this but she cares and if you need someone to talk to, I'm here for you as well. Just stop being a pain in my ass," the blonde said with a small laugh.

"Thanks," Beca whispered before watching Aubrey escort herself out. Once alone she escorted herself down to the showers and got changed. Her mind was a barren wasteland today. She didn't think about Tom and Chloe, she didn't think about the Bella's, she didn't think about school or mixing or anything at all. Today her body and mind focused upon the most basic functions, shower, food, sleep.

And this was her life, day in and day out for the next three weeks. Every call from Chloe or her father went unanswered, the only people she really spoke to was Luke and Aubrey who called in on alternating days to make sure she was alive and try to drag her outside every once in a while. She let them, if only to ease their mind and get free food. She returned to working the overnight shift at the radio station and attending classes gradually.

Beca returned to the world but she wasn't Beca anymore. That was until she got the five thousandth message from Chloe while she was visiting Luke at work.

[ChloeBeale] 2:57pm: Can we talk?

She placed her phone on the desk and took a deep breath before finishing sorting the CD's before her and putting them away. Was she ready to talk? What would she even say to the woman? She cared for Chloe, even if she tried to ignore it. She still missed the ginger and the way she'd brightened up her life.

[BecaMitchell] 3:45pm: Tomorrow, 9am. CoffeeHouse.


	6. Sunshine and Rainbows

The brunette lay in bed, staring up at the ceiling trying to convince herself to move. She had about fifteen minutes before she had to meet Chloe at the CoffeeHouse but she still had absolutely no idea what she was going to say or how she was going to survive the confrontation without a repeat of that horrible night.

"You should go. She's waiting," Kimmy Jin said without turning away from her MacBook. The words were heard but not quite taken in. How did the quiet girl know anything about her relationship with Chloe breaking down? She turned in her chair without removing her glasses. "Aubrey tells me these things, likes to know that I'm keeping an eye on you. Luke's the same but that's more because he's dating my brother Andrew". The DJ nodded as she sat up and reorientated herself in the world. Without another word the woman gathered her clothes and got changed. Brown jacket, black v-neck t-shirt and blue jeans, she looked presentable for once.

Once she reached the cafe she sat down and ordered a caramel latte with a double shot of coffee and syrup. She liked her coffee super sweet, just like her girls. Maybe that's why she was so attracted to Chloe in the first place. The woman was sunshine and rainbows coated in sugar and wrapped in fairy floss. She sweetened her beverage before taking a seat and waiting for the singer, hoping she'd be able to spot her in the bustling coffee house. This campus ran on caffeine, alcohol and no-doze.

"You came," Chloe spoke with a broken voice. Her eyes were red and the woman looked as though she hadn't been sleeping much if at all. She took her seat opposite Beca with a small but sad smile. "I wasn't sure if you were going to show up or not. I would've understood if you didn't," she continued before taking a sip of her coffee. "I can smell the caramel in that from here".

"Of course I came. I still don't know what I want to say but I'm here," Beca breathed before giving the other woman a small smile. They sat in silence for a few moments as they took sips from their coffee and taking in each other's company. "I guess I'm just really hurt," she spoke. A lump was forming in her throat as she fought back the tears and regulated her breathing because it wasn't regulating itself.

"I know. Trust me even Aubrey has told me I fucked up. I shouldn't have let you run away, I shouldn't have run away from you and into Tom," she spoke softly. Her words were broken up and slowly spoken, careful in creation and tone. "I know how hard this is for you. I felt so bad when they took you away. I never meant to hurt you. I really care about you and I'm sorry". Beca listened to her words in complete silence, allowing them to sink. She wanted to forgive the ginger and pull her back into her world but she was so scared.

"No, you shouldn't have but you did. I really want to forgive you and try to rebuild but I'm scared to trust you now. I've been thinking about you and our conversations and everything that happened and now I just, I'm scared," said Beca. She could see the tears begging to leave Chloe's gorgeous blue eyes but the ginger wouldn't let them, she wanted to be strong and accept what she thought she deserved.

"I know. I can't say anything more than I'm sorry. I can't make excuses or tell you that you're making a big deal out of nothing because you aren't. If you want space then you can have space," Chloe said, reaffirming her words with hand gestures. Beca nodded slowly, unsure of what to say. She'd trained herself over the last few weeks to be calm whenever she thought of the ginger, to distract herself whenever she thought of walking in on them two.

"Just, slowly okay?" Beca whispered. Chloe nodded rigorously.

"Definitely, slowly and respectfully like you deserve. There will be dates and stuff," Chloe rambled. They were always going to be friends but this was a negotiation about what their romantic future held. So here Beca was, trying to give the ginger a second chance in the hopes that this time things might go smoother. After talking for half an hour about classes and what they'd missed, Chloe walked her friend back to her dorm and said her farewells.

Just as the brunette returned to her room her phone binged in her pocket.

[ChloeBeale] 11:47am: Thank you.  
[BecaMitchell] 11:50am: It's okay. Come see me tomorrow?  
[ChloeBeale] 11:52am: What happened to going slow?  
[BecaMitchell] 11:54am: Physically slow. I'm down for just spending time together.  
[ChloeBeale] 11:57am: Okay, be over after Psych :)

And just like that they were right back at the start.


	7. Exercise in Academia Catch Up

Rehearsals were hard on Beca over the next few months. Between working at the radio station, classes, cardio work outs and rehearsal there wasn't really any time for sleep. As she sat in the station waiting for the track to finish before her voice in she was falling asleep, when she was in class she was falling asleep. Any time between any of those things was spent on Chloe, who was trying so hard to fix everything. The ginger was what the brunette looked forward too on the days she didn't think she'd make it through. Even though sometimes her heart still ached, she was slowly putting herself back together with the help of her friends.

"One caramel latte, double strength and a packet of no-doze for one ," Chloe spoke with a smile as she opened the door to Beca's room before making her way of to the workstation that used to be called a desk. The space was now covered in CD's, text books and pieces of paper with notes that only the DJ could understand. Her shorthand and handwriting was indecipherable.

"Why thank you m'lady," the brunette replied with brief glance. During her small breakdown she'd let herself fall behind on some of her college work and now she was fighting to catch up. Chloe had lost track of the nights she'd fallen asleep on Beca's bed while the brunette worked. Kimmy Jin had been understanding but eventually left. It wasn't because of the brunette's lack-of-sleeping habits but because she'd completed her pre-med degree.

"Are you going to sleep today?" Chloe asked as she watched the brunette tap away. Nationals were in two weeks and the DJ still had to work out some of the transitioning throughout the new routine. Her mind was collapsing in on itself. She still had to finish her ethics essay and the discussion piece for the radio station. She was thinking about talking about Obama VS Romney but was worried about starting a campus riot.

"Mm, yeah maybe. Depends are you going to stay again?" she asked before taking a sip from her coffee and sliding the no-doze into her second drawer on the right hand side. She felt horrible for neglecting the ginger but if she didn't finish these she would be kicked out or fired and she couldn't afford either of them, especially not with Christmas coming up. She twisted on her hair to face the singer who just smiled and nodded in reply.

"Maybe you should take a break. You look like you're gonna collapse if you keep going. There's something I need to talk to you about anyway," Chloe suggested before patting the space on the mattress beside her. Beca smiled and bounced down on to the surface before looking at the other woman expectantly. Nerves formed a ball in her stomach as she considered the innumerable possibilities of what was going to come out of the woman's mouth. Fear was thrown into the mix and she instantly steeled herself. "So I was wondering if you wanted to come home with me for the holidays".

"Wait, what?" the brunette asked. Suddenly her uncertain fear was replaced with a more real and serious fear. Parents never liked her. "I don't think that's a good idea. They don't like me, uh parent's don't. Nope," she stammered.

"What? My parents have me, let's be realistic they'll be fine. You can just be my friend when I introduce you," Chloe spoke dismissively and with many hand gestures. Her hair had gone straight and frizzy from being out in the rain on Beca's errand. The woman felt terrible for not noticing before and leant in to move a strand of hair away from the woman's face. In that moment she became trapped within the tanned woman's beautiful blue eyes. "Wow you're really pretty this close up," she breathed nervously.

Beca moved closer, closing the gap between them and gently pressing their lips together. All the emotions poured out of them both; the anxiety, fear, hope, everything. Nothing was left unsaid as they moved together, fighting for dominance. Their hands never strayed below the chest, favouring the neck or hair or to cup the others face. This time there was no interruptions, nothing was rushed and everything was what it should be, not too much or too little.

"Wow," Beca whispered as they pulled away, their faces still so close that their foreheads and noses touched. They'd been going slow, occasional pecks and sleeping in the bed together but not actually having sex. This was everything that had been building between them during the last few weeks of cohabitation since Kimmy left. "Okay".

"Okay?!" the ginger screamed excitedly before waiting for Beca to reiterate her confirmation.

"Yes! Okay! Take a chill pill Ginger Ninja," Beca laughed before holding the other woman so she'd stop bouncing up and down. Chloe took a deep breath before beaming like a kid in a chocolate factory. Meanwhile Beca was trying to rationalize the decision she had just made, arguing back and forth inside her head.

"I promise you're gonna love them. My mum makes the finest apple pie in Seattle!" the woman spoke as Beca returned to the desk to email off her discussion topic to Luke for confirmation. Between him, Aubrey and Chloe they made sure that Beca never went without food, company or caffeine during this exercise in academia catch up. It was nice to have such a supportive group of friends who had become like a family to her; Luke had even agreed to drive the bus to Nationals for them after the last petrol debacle.

"Okay. Well, okay. Just give me a date and I'll get prepared," the brunette mumbled before correcting her mistakes in referencing and emailing off her ethics assignment. It felt as though she'd exchanged one weight on her shoulders for another. She had to impress Chloe's parents, had to make them feel as though they could entrust her with their perfect little girl.

"Yay! I'm so excited! This is aca-awesome!" Chloe screamed excitedly as she bounced up and down alone on the bed. It took a few minutes for her to calm down but eventually she lounged on the bed and powered up the Playstation 3 she'd moved into the alto singer's room. Once the brunette finished her politics assignment she only had a philosophy essay left due in a fortnight so she took the ginger out for lunch.

"So what is this?" Chloe asked bluntly as she picked at her cheesy fries with a smile. They acted like they were together and Beca had known the conversation was coming but she was afraid. She was scared to commit herself to someone who had hurt her before. Chloe had done her best to make amends for her mistake and Beca had sworn she let it go but they just hadn't discussed it.

"I don't know you tell me Chlo," she replied with a shrug as she cut up her schnitzel.

"I'd like to say a relationship but I think that's more your decision that mine right?" she replied. Her eyes stayed focus on Beca, unwavering and calm but prepared for rejection. The brunette could see that wall even if they both didn't want to admit it was there. It was time to let this go and give this a real chance.

"You're my girlfriend," the brunette said as she chewed.

She'd never seen a brighter smile on someone's face.


	8. Embrace

Over the next few days Beca caught up on sleep and made some mixes, or so Chloe would think. Late at night when the ginger fell asleep, Beca planned. She planned the trip to Seattle, what she would say, how she would dress, everything. She'd only met two other parents in her lifetime and both times they'd been furious and screaming so it was really important to the brunette that she didn't screw this up.

The tanner woman snored softly in her ear, her arm like deadweight around Beca's waist. It was comforting to wake up in the embrace of another person and it was definitely something that was going to take some getting used to. It was nice to stop for a moment and take it in. In this quiet sleeping world where only two people existed, where Beca's pillow smelt like blood orange and agrum oil, where Chloe's heart beat against the brunette's back and gave her some form of unprecedented peace, that moment was perfect.

Beca rolled over to face the other woman who shuffled in her sleep, curling herself up and pressing her face into the brunette's collarbone. The DJ briefly stroked the woman's softly hair with a smile.

"I'm not ready to tell you while you're awake because I'm scared, but I love you Chloe Beale," she whispered before kissing the woman's forehead and joining her in slumber land.

When she woke up the ginger was placing small kisses along her collarbone with a sleep smile. Her heart was hammering inside her chest as the woman made her way up the brunette's neck before planting a controlled and simple peck on the woman's lips and smiling.

"Good morning sleepy head!" she said with a bright smile. Even with bed hair she was beautiful.

"Morning Ginger Spice," she whispered with a smile before pecking the other woman again. "All packed for the trip?"

"Yep! All ready to fly out straight after Nationals," the woman beamed. Nations were in two days, in New York. Then from there they would be catching a plane across the country to the Rainy City. Even though she wasn't certain about it at first, Beca was invested in this trip now. She'd prepared with Aubrey who had been sworn to secrecy on the subject. They'd bought her make-up and skin coloured stretchers and some casual clothes that Aubrey approved of and didn't see as "too alternative".

She couldn't talk to Chloe about these things because she didn't understand it, couldn't understand how someone could put so much pressure on themselves to look and act a certain way to please someone else. The ginger didn't understand the fear of rejection because she'd only ever experienced acceptance.

Within a few hours they had boarded the bus and begun the trip up-state. Everyone sang, including Luke and Andrew. It was nice to have a male lead for once but no one would ever beat Chloe's voice, even if she had nodes. Maybe it was the emotion she put into the words or the brunette's feelings for her but no one compared any more.

The group stopped for the night in Maryland, rolling into town just in time to grab some food before the local diner shut for the night. It was nice, having some group time after everything that had happened lately.

"That's not how you eat a hot dog! Stop being a pussy about it!" Fat Amy shouted at Luke from one end of the table. Which lead to Stacie giving an oddly sexual demonstration of how to do it right and then Andrew challenging Fat Amy to a race to the finish. The girls talked girls and boys seeing as most of the club was bi or didn't mind being a part of the discussion. If there was anything Beca regretted about this year it was not taking the time to get to know the girls in this group better. It was something she'd have to rectify when she had the chance.

"Are you okay?" Chloe asked as she sat down beside the brunette before kissing her girlfriend on the cheek. The paler girl nodded, she'd been exhausted and dizzy but she'd kept that to herself mostly. It wasn't worth worrying the rest of the group; worrying Chloe was bad enough because now the woman asked her every half an hour how she was feeling.

"Yeah just tired, maybe we can go back to the bus?" the brunette asked. As college students they were all flat broke so they were sleeping on the bus. The bus they had hired was formatted like the Treblemakers so there plenty of room for sleeping bodies. The two said their farewells and got the keys from Luke. It wasn't long before they were curled up together on the back of the bus, Chloe's arms wrapped around Beca.

"So are you sure you're okay?" Chloe asked with a concerned frown plastered on her face.

"Yeah I'm just, nervous about tomorrow and meeting your parents," the brunette replied honestly with a weak smile. Her body ached in every possible way, her mind begging her for sleep. Maybe she'd pushed herself too hard with the assignment back up. It felt as though she'd taken her body on bender for a year and now she was paying for it.

"Don't be nervous. Your voice is flawless and my parents, they'll love you. If they don't then that's okay because we go to university across the country and when I finish, I'm not going far. I couldn't stand to be too far away from you," Chloe reassured her before tightening her grip on the woman. For a split second Beca wished she could find out what was inside Chloe head.

"Thanks, for everything," Beca replied with a slightly broken laugh. The ginger leant down and kissed girlfriend gently on the lips before kissing her forehead and smiling. "How are you so certain that everything is going to be okay?"

Chloe smiled without moving, staring down at Beca.

"Because I love you too".


	9. Flight

Beca didn't expect the ridiculous crowd inside the auditorium when they arrived. She stood at the back of the hall before their performance watching the other acts. It was only when the Treblemakers graced the stage with their presence that she began to feel uncomfortable. Even from this distance she could feel Jesse's eyes on her, watching her every move. Eventually she just rolled her eyes and made her way to the side stage door where she joined the other Bella's who were running through vocal warm ups. It wasn't until they were about to on stage that they gathered around in a circle.

"I just wanted to say that even though some of you are really skinny, I think you all have really fat hearts," Fat Amy said with a broad smile. The sentiment made all of the women laugh. They'd been through so much to get here; they'd all committed 110% in order to get here. They did a show circle and finally got it perfect, flawlessly synchronized and in tune.

The performance itself felt life altering. No matter how she tried to word it, nothing could explain the flood of emotions, the feel of unity and support of her friends as they moved together. She could see the people on their feet, the commentators above the auditorium dancing in their booth. She could see Luke in the third row in his orange shirt with a beaming smile on his face.

When the performance finished and they were ushered off stage the brunette couldn't breathe anymore, couldn't hear the cheers of her team members, all she could focus on was finding Chloe is the mess of it all and as soon as she spotted her she knew the ginger was doing the same. They crashed into each other, lips pressing together, hands moving mess and unplanned. It was the most beautiful thing to just smash into someone else.

"I love you," Chloe whispered as she cupped her girlfriend's face. Her big blue eyes swelled and the tear damns broke. It took a few moments before Beca noticed her own body had mimicked the reaction. Maybe it was the excitement of performing perfectly, maybe it was the emotional overhaul of having the singer admit these things but Beca just couldn't hold it together in that moment.

"I love you too," she whispered before pressing their foreheads together.

They didn't let go of the others hand, not even when they were standing on the stage waiting for the announcement of the winner. The lights were blinding and the room was devastatingly silent as they waited for the announcer to speak.

The next two hours was a blur of thankyou's and laughter and alcohol. By time they boarded the flight to Seattle the brunette was on such a high she wasn't sure the plane could actually catch up with her. It took her a few moments before she noticed but even as they were stationary on the tarmac, Chloe was irritable and twitchy. The ginger constantly tapped her foot or drummed her fingers on the armrest, unable to remain still for more than a few seconds.

"Are you okay? You're not gonna wig out and scream about colonials on the wings are you?" Beca laughed. It was only when her partner's eyes met hers that she could see the panic growing within.

"I don't fly well," the ginger summarised bluntly. She tapped for a few more minutes before the DJ grabbed her hand and gripped it tightly, interlocking their fingers. "What are you doing? Don't be silly Beca I'm fine, I'll be fine," she spoke.

"Stop. Okay. You help me, a lot. You help me when I need it and sometimes when I don't even want it but you still help me. That is something I can never repay you for. I can't do a lot. I am not good at doing a lot of things including being a functioning human being, but I can do this for you," Beca spoke. Every sentence was heartfelt and sincere. "Okay?"

"Okay," Chloe said in a calm voice with a small smile.

Throughout the take off Beca thought her hand might be crushed. The pain from Chloe's grip radiated through her bones and up her forearm but the brunette wouldn't show it. Instead she shot reassuring smiles at her girlfriend, whispering over and over that it was going to be okay. Once the plane straightened out Chloe finally let go, thanking Beca for her services and ordering them both a stiff drink. After the DJ flexed her hand a few times she took the glass and drank greedily.

The flight was long but the wait for their luggage felt like an eternity in comparison. After she'd collected her suitcase she excused herself and went to the bathroom with her carry on. She carefully reapplied the necessary make-up, inserted her skin coloured space and smoothed out the creases in her shirt. They were both still wearing their competition clothes which Aubrey had deemed acceptable. Once she joined the ginger she was given a few stares, some confused and the others just plain surprised but the woman refused to ask.

In the cab on the way to Chloe's the pair remained mostly silently, the gingers head resting gently on Beca's shoulder as the woman drifted off throughout the ride. Nerves built up in her stomach as they got closer to their destination. She had to try very hard to make these people like her, the only person she'd ever done that for was Chloe who claimed she would've liked her regardless. She moved through her breathing exercises as she tried to calm herself down, reminding herself that it wouldn't be the end of the world if she didn't succeed.

"You'll be okay Becs. They'll love you," Chloe cooed without moving her head.

A few minutes later the taxi arrived, slowing to a stop which jerked Chloe entirely out of her slumber. They gathered their bags and quietly let themselves in. It wasn't until later in their bed that Chloe told Beca that they'd be coming home tomorrow to meet them. So while the red haired girl snuggled up against her and snored throughout the night, Beca laid awake thinking, panicking, rationalising.

When Chloe's daily alarm clock went off at 7am, Beca was still awake and staring at the ceiling with complete apathy. She had panicked so much that her exhausted mind had no more power to process fear over her impending doom. The ginger rolled over and flailed until she hit the right button and silenced the device.

They day was here, there was no avoiding it any more.


	10. Let's Talk About Sex Baby

Everything from the alarm clock on moved as if it were on fast forward. Chloe was so excited, so happy that the brunette didn't want to mention it to her. She didn't want to take that elation away from her.

As she stood in the shower she tried to plan, tried to create default responses to questions and practiced her breathing exercises. That was until a very naked Chloe opened the door and joined her with a cheeky smile on her face. Beca just watched, uncertain of what to say to the woman. It wasn't that she minded because damn, she did not mind. It was more, this was the first time they'd been naked together since they'd met.

"I'm sorry if I'm overstepping...I just, I always wanted to have a shower with someone. It was something I never got to do because y'know what guys are like, once you're naked it doesn't stay un-sexual very long," the girl laughed before stepping under the water and placing a small kiss on her girlfriend's lips before taking the shampoo from her hand, her eyes lingering on the parts of the DJ that were still covered in soap. "Sorry, not sorry," she laughed with a wink.

Beca couldn't lie and say that she didn't want to jump her girlfriend's bones in that moment but the woman had been very specific about mentioning the desire for a non-sexual shower. The brunette kept her hands to herself and stole a few glances before excusing herself from the shower and starting to dry off. Somewhere inside the house a door slammed, drawing the attention of both the women who simply looked at each other.

"Your parents slam doors?" Beca asked with a nervous tone.

"No, just my brother," the ginger replied before going back to showering like normal.

Beca shrugged it off and went back to drying her hair. The noises didn't stop though, heavy footfalls and another door slamming. Fear and nerves were growing in the brunette's stomach, this brother of hers sounded like a really angry person.

"Chloe? Chloe?!" a male voice yelled, his footsteps spreading throughout the house.

"Chloe I don't think he's going to take it too well if I walk out there naked," Beca spoke. The ginger turned the taps off before stepping out of the shower and wrapping herself in a towel. "Does your family even know about your team swapping habits?" Chloe nodded with a polite smile.

"Just be calm, he won't come looking and it'll be fine," the woman laughed.

"Who do you think you are, showering with my sister in my father's house!" an angry voice shouted before bashing on the door. Beca panicked. All stations were now at DEFCON-1. She might as well have been in space, it felt like her head was about to explode and there was no oxygen for her. Every nightmare, every scenario, it didn't compare. It wasn't even close to how she felt right now.

"Cameron Ethan Beale you calm yourself down right now!" Chloe called back angrily.

"Tell that boy to meet me down stairs in five minutes so I can give him an ass whoopin'!" the man yelled before quickly leaving the room. The two girls looked at each other in confusion. Cameron thought that Beca was a boy? She really thought it would've been obvious given her name but apparently not. The two girls cautiously left the bathroom to get changed. It took a few moments but suddenly Chloe's face burned a bright pink.

"I'm so sorry," she whispered before throwing her Chicago Bulls jersey at her. The DJ caught it and stared back at her with aggravation. The ginger had been wearing it to bed the last few nights and must've stripped it off without thinking. Of course Cameron would've thought it was a boy's, especially if he went off on tangents as easily as his sister.

"It's not me you have to apologise to," Beca replied as she got dressed. Today she was wearing dark blue jeans and a reasonably fitted blue-plaid three quarter sleeve shirt. As she waited for her girlfriend to get changed she pulled her hair back into a pony tail and checked her face for any sign of break outs. They were most common for her when she was under greater amounts of stress than usual.

"Two minutes before I drag you out by the ankles boy!" Cameron called from downstairs. Beca rolled her eyes much to Chloe's amusement.

"He's very protective of my honour. James wasn't even allowed to sleep in my room, he had to sleep on the lounge downstairs," the tanner woman laughed before buttoning up her pants and walking out of the room. The brunette quickly followed her, taking a moment or two to appreciate how well they fitted her partner. As soon as they got half way downstairs the man rounded to face them before stopping.

"Well hello there," Cameron said with a polite smile as he noticed Beca.

Did everyone in this family think they were as smooth as silk?

"Cameron this is Beca my girlfriend and I assure you that if you lay a hand on her, I will break it off!"

"Hi," Beca said softly with a wave and a embarrassed look.

"But there's a jersey in there!" Cameron replied defensively, yet another member of the Beale family who thought that hand gestures were emphasis.

"That would be mine. I sleep in it, well, Chlo sleeps in it," the brunette responded cautiously.

The boy blushed bright red. It took everything within her power to mentally remind herself that pointing out the several bras on their floor wouldn't help the situation. It was best to just let the boy forget it and move on. Nobody liked a smartass, or so her father reminded her frequently.

"Well, alright then. Mum and Dad will be home soon," Cameron answered before walking off. He looked a lot like Chloe with his soft smile, copper hair and blue eyes. If Beca was straight... well Chloe definitely would've turned her. Beca breathed out slowly before walking upstairs without a word to her partner who eventually followed. The brunette launched herself face first onto the bed, screaming into the pillow all of her frustrations. After a few moments she felt the mattress dip and a hand rub her back.

"I'm very proud. You did very well," Chloe chuckled. Beca propped herself on her elbows before glaring at the ginger and blowing away her fringe. "I wanted to talk to you about something before my parents get here okay? Just try not to flip out of anything okay?"

Beca just nodded lazily.

"We've been together for a while now and we kiss and grope but I just wanted to know; where do we stand on sex?" The ginger spoke slowly, careful about her wording but there was no real polite way to word that.

"I don't know we just always stopped. I guess, if you want we can," the brunette breathed.

"I don't want to, well I do, trust me I definitely do. I just, I want you to be ready. I want you to want to. I want this to be special," the red head replied. The DJ breathed in deeply. She'd never had someone care so much about what she wanted or how she felt. As she thought about the situation her cheeks slowly turned red. "What's got you so pink?"

"I want to, I'm just nervous," said Beca.

"I know but it's not like you've never done it before so it's not gonna hurt or anything," Chloe reassured with a laugh. What she said was funny right up until her eyes met Beca's. The brunette chewed on her bottom lip, staring into the other woman's eyes and then turning away. "Wait, oh my god, really?"

"Don't just please don't," Beca cried with tears of embarrassment streaming down her cheeks.

"Beca Mitchell is a virgin?!"


	11. Scotch

"Are you serious?" her partner laughed.

Beca burned hot; she had never been so embarrassed in her damn life. Tears freely ran from her eyes, her mouth covered by her fist to hide her trembling lip. She was going to tell her partner eventually but she just didn't know how to bring it up, she was twenty for fuck sake. It was just downright embarrassing.

It wasn't a matter of lack of opportunity because she had plenty of drunken opportunities; she just wanted it to be with someone that matter. She'd been in relationships but none that were particularly stable or meaningful; none like this. The ginger had silenced herself and now stared down at her shoes, a guilty look plastering her face.

"I'm sorry," Chloe whispered.

"It doesn't matter. I'm um, I'm going for a run," the brunette replied before grabbing her iPod and heading for the door. Chloe took a breath to call her back but maybe it was for the best to let her girlfriend get some space. She understood why Beca was upset and she had every right to be, it had just caught Chloe by surprise and now she felt like the biggest asshole.

The DJ ran down the stairs and out the front door, ignoring the voice of Cameron calling behind her. They'd passed a park not far from here and even if they hadn't, she just needed out, need a few minutes to herself. She went to run across the drive way without watching and the next thing she was staring up at the sky. Without thinking she got back up and shook her head before running of, yet again ignoring the yelling from behind her.

She didn't stop until she could no longer remember why she was upset, bent over with her hands pressing down on her knees, lungs gasping for air. After a few moments she punched her hand squarely into the wood paling fence before her. Why did she have to struggle like this? All she had ever wanted was to have friends, to be normal and loved. Now that she had that every day felt like a struggle, a battle with herself to stay.

"Mother fucking!" the woman yelled before letting out an unintelligible scream.

Her head, hand and knees were bleeding and began to ache more as she began the long and frustrating run home, or to where she was hoping home was. People stared at her as she walked past them with her ripped jeans and dishevelled hair. It was only as she was walking that she noticed the blue sky, Chloe had not shut up about the rain in her drunken plane rambles.

When she arrived home Chloe was sitting on the front steps pulling at a loose thread in her jeans. As soon as she heard the gravel crunching under Beca's feet the ginger jumped up. Beca almost consider turning around and leaving again because the look on her girlfriend feet was downright scary.

"Beca motherfucking Mitchell what the fuck do you think you're doing running off?! I know I'm an asshole and a bitch and rude and stuff but you don't get yourself hit by a car! My parents are fucking horrified! They have been searching the area for you! I know I was a bitch but I'm sorry. I'm so god damn sorry. I love you and you really scared me!" Chloe cried. Her face was stained with mascara and dried up tears. Beca had never felt so horrible about anything in her world; she'd screwed this whole trip up. Chloe's parents probably thought she was a freak or something.

The DJ opened her mouth to try and apologise but nothing came out. The red haired girl's lips took over hers, Chloe's hands cupping both sides of her face. It was desperate and panicked and everything that she'd never wanted her girlfriend to feel. As their lips separated a sob broke from both their mouths.

The ginger led her through the house and past her parents who said absolutely nothing to either of them. They looked exactly how Beca had pictured them. Her father looked like a live in replica of John Goodman and her mother was beautiful, just as her daughter was but with dark brown hair like Beca's. The alto singer could picture them gathered around Christmas trees and Thanksgiving meals. They were the perfect, picturesque Beale family.

She barely remembered the shower, just small details. The concerned looks that Chloe kept shooting her and the never ending string of apologies that rushed from her mouth every time she removed a splinter from her hand or a piece of gravel from her knee. The tainted red water washed the debris down the drain along with any dignity she had left.

Suddenly it stopped and they were just standing under the water together. Chloe wrapped her arms around Beca, buried her face into the DJ's chest and began sobbing. Beca cradled her head with one hand and kissed her hair, apologising over and over again for disappearing, for everything.

"Don't do that to me again," she whispered. Beca nodded and kissed her hair again.

"I won't. I promise," the brunette whispered.

They got dressed together again and reset their day. Black skinny legs and a brown tank for Beca and a simple blue denim dress for Chloe. They descended down the stairs again after a few reassurances from the ginger. Guilt weighed Beca down like an anchor as her feet moved against her will.

"Well there you are," Cameron laughed before giving the brunette a friendly jab to the arm. Beca smiled before slapping him backed on the chest in retaliation.

"Couldn't let you miss out on the Beca experience," she joked nervously before walking forward and standing before Chloe's parents who were having a cup of tea and a few biscuits. "Hi I'm Beca and I'm very sorry about everything. I'm happy to pay for or repair any damage done to your vehicle," she greeted them swiftly. Chloe's fathers face looked like it was going to crack if he smiled. Suddenly the room was filled with laughter. Both Mr and Mrs Beale were cracking themselves with laughter, even Cameron's snickers could be heard from the doorway where he stood. The brunette tightened her jaw, prepared for whatever may come next.

"Honey I'm sure the Chevy did more damage to you then you did to it," Chloe's father laughed. Beca raised her eyebrows and watched with relief as they continued laughing. "I mean, look at you, you're so tiny!" he pointed out. It took a moment but eventually her girlfriend lost it and covered her mouth with her hand to hide the ridiculous grin she was sporting. After what felt like an eternity the room went quiet only to be interrupted by the occasional chuckle.

"Oh we're just glad you're alright. Seattle can be a dangerous place, especially with the airport so nearby," the older woman said. "Oh where are our manners. This is Phil and I'm Joanna, we're Chloe's parents. You must be Beca! I've heard so much about you," the woman said excitedly.

"Good things I hope," the brunette muttered under her breath.

"Our Chloe is all wrapped up in you!" Phil laughed.

The conversation went on for hours, food came and went and eventually everyone was ready to retire to bed until eventually it was just Phil, Cameron and Beca with some scotch and some vanilla cigars.

"I'm gonna head to bed," Cameron said before getting up and excusing himself.

"Me too actually," Beca said before getting up.

"Actually could you stay a moment Beca?" the older man asked from his chair. Beca turned on the spot and sat back down. He poured them both another glass of scotch before leaning back in his seat. Phil stared her down for a few moments and she met his gaze. There was no denying that he was Chloe's father, they both had that inquiring stare. "Do you love my daughter?"

Beca swallowed before nodding and replying, "yes sir".

"I do too. I'm so proud of her, growing up and becoming a psychologist. She's done this family proud but pride isn't the only thing that matters me. She is my only daughter and after having two boys it was a blessing to have a child that didn't get sent home for fighting in schools. She has taken such good care of this family, going to school and working two jobs when I was too sick to leave the bed. Chloe is my daughter and I would do anything to keep her safe and make her happy. Can I trust you to do the same?" he asked.

She could see the pride in his eyes; hear the cracking in his voice when admitting his failures. This was a man she was glad to have met and she wouldn't make that promise to him lightly. She watched as the silence grew between them, he was testing her.

"Yes sir. Yes you can," she said with a polite smile.

He nodded before taking a sip of his scotch. Clearly this wasn't over just yet.

"What happened today, does it happen often?" he asked.

Beca breathed in and out, reminding herself it was necessary to function.

"Not to that extent. I have a condition; my doctor wasn't specific about its name. Ha, said he was afraid I'd look it up and obsess about it, he was probably right. It's a social anxiety which causes me to have a great deal of trouble creating and maintaining friendships because I over-analyse and overreact to stimulus provided by the people around me. It creates panic where there shouldn't be any and causes me have panic attacks. They're usually characterised by difficulty breathing, tension headaches and on rare occasions passing out," Beca spoke frankly.

She didn't speak to people about her condition for fear of being labelled a freak but this man, he deserved the truth and she wouldn't lie to him. She wouldn't pretend this problem didn't exist when it did and it affected Chloe. She'd told her about it, with great difficulty and then her girlfriend had googled the rest. Chloe even came to some of her psych sessions with her so that she could understand it better. It was just, difficult.

"When I was younger, I would've laughed in your face about this but now, now it's different. You see, my eldest son Jackson isn't here anymore. He was a young man, had not long started college. Jackson was the best quarterback in Seattle and they'd given him a scholarship. About seven years ago, Chloe was about sixteen and Cameron was eighteen so Jack would've been twenty two; there was an accident. A man went to the practice field with a rifle and gunned down half the team," the man spoke with tears in his eyes.

"I'm so sorry," Beca said in a hushed voice as she cupped her glass and listened.

"Chloe never mentions him, it makes her too upset. Anyway I was angry for a long time and they put him in prison for what he did, four players dead and three with career ending injuries. One day Jo convinced me to go see him, told me it might help with the grief haha. Anyway, I get there and this boy, Joseph Harlson. Joseph is a shell of a person. We talk and talk for hours and he tried to explain why he did it and all he could tell me all he could say was that he felt so alone, that Jack and his friends had teased him and said horrible things about him to the girls. This kid was so scared that he begged God to take him from Earth if he couldn't have a soul. He honestly believed the reason he had no friends was because God hadn't blessed him with a soul. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't make friends," the bigger man spoke.

She had no idea this was the conversation she'd be making with Chloe's father.

The clock behind them chimed 1am before he spoke again.

"You obviously care for my daughter, you're trying to deal with this for her and it must be so damn hard. Trust isn't easily earn so you have a lot of work to do with me but we have time to get to that but the two have my blessing for whatever because I would never want to see someone as lonely as that boy," he concluded before draining his glass and standing up. He began walking away so Beca mimicked the movement.

"Sir!" she called out after him, causing him to turn around.

"Yes Beca?"

"Thank you," she whispered and like a polite gentleman he nodded and walked away.


	12. Forgive Me Beca, For I Was An Ass

The next morning Beca felt lighten. She woke up and watched Chloe sleep for a while before getting up and checking out her war wounds. Her knees and hand would heal without a scar but her forehead would leave one for certain but that could be hidden by her hairline if she was lucky. While she lay in bed cuddling the fast asleep Chloe she'd thought about everything Mr. Beale had said to her. Eventually the DJ decided it'd be best not to say anything to Chloe, to let her tell her that story in time and when she was ready.

"You'll look just as beautiful as before don't you worry," Chloe said as she sat on the edge of the bed. Her reflection was just noticeable in the standing mirror. The comment pulled a chuckle from Beca as she turned around, only to bite her lip at the site that met her. The woman was wearing a black and red matching set of underwear and Beca's Chicago Bulls jersey. It was loose enough that it showed parts it shouldn't have but the way it was draped on her was just, perfect. "So Beca, why don't you get yourself over here?"

The brunette sauntered over to her girlfriend before mounting her girlfriend, one leg between Chloe's and the other on the outside before settling down. Chloe leaned up to kiss her but Beca pulled away before brushing aside her fringe and diving in for another kiss. Their lips met gently and they both took time to savour the moment. Their bodies moved slowly but with purpose, hands travelled up and down. They squeezed and groped, pulling at their clothing. Chloe let out a moan as Beca's thigh ground between hers. Their eyes met just as Chloe mimicked the action, savouring the expression .

"I love you," the brunette whispered as she stared into her girlfriend's oceanic blue eyes.

"I love you too," Chloe whispered back. "And when we do this, I promise you it's going to be special," she breathed before reaching a hand up and stroking Beca's hair. The brunette nodded with a genuine smile. Chloe had woke her up at 4am just to tell her how sorry she was about everything. She was everything Beca could want in a partner and the more she thought about it the more it made sense.

Beca was ready.

"I want to," she said suddenly. Chloe placed her hands on Beca's hips to stabilise her partner and prevent her from slipping if they moved.

"Are you sure? I don't want you to feel rushed or pressured or anything," Chloe rambled.

"No, I'm sure. I want to, with you. Only you," Beca spoke with determination before placing another gentle kiss on her partner's lips and another and another after that. They were meaningful and they spread from Chloe's lips and down her neck, stopping on the very tip of her shoulder. "Okay?"

"Okay," the ginger whispered before kissing Beca's nose.

They showered together again, the smell of blood oranges and agrum oil filling the steam as they did. Bodies pressed against the glass pains and passionate kisses were had but nothing past that. Sometimes Beca questioned if Chloe was actually ready for this in her mind but then she thought about all the times she'd woken up to the ginger moaning in her sleep. She never mentioned it of course but it didn't make abstinence any easier, if anything it made Beca want it more. She just never knew how to talk about that, she'd never had to before.

They spent the rest of the day in each other's company, and the families. Mr. Beale cooked a mean barbeque and Cameron played an even meaner game of football. Beca had to laugh when everyone was surprised at him being put on his as though; she was straight for his knees. Mrs. Beale was one of short sentences and perhaps that was a good thing because Phil certainly did a lot talking. He knew something about everything.

Throughout the day there were subtle hints, more affection from Chloe and things whispered in her ear. The ginger had even tackled her during football simple because she could. It was such a new thing having a family that accepted what they were and loved their daughter regardless. Beca's father just didn't speak about it or acknowledge it but maybe that was just Beca's existence in general.

Joanna and Chloe went shopping in the afternoon leaving Beca with the boys to watch the playoffs of a local hockey team. The two men encouraged her to have a few drinks but the woman decided to sit on one after the headache she'd received from the night before where together the three of them had drained one and a half scotch bottles. When the two women arrived home it was late and they had bought Chinese food with them however instead of eating with the family, Chloe took Beca upstairs to eat in their room.

"Sup stranger? I missed you," Beca greeted as Chloe closed the door and dropped her shopping into the bottom of her wardrobe.

"Not much, just went shopping with Mum. She really missed me. I missed you too," the ginger said before closing the wardrobe and kissing her partner on the lips. They settled down onto the mattress with their Mongolian lamb and lemon chicken to watch Nights in Rodanthe together. By the end of the film they'd both been reduced to tears despite how much Chloe swore it was her favourite movie. After cleaning up their mess the two were tired and collapsed onto the double bed together.

In the darkness Chloe traced the outlines of Beca's bones, her finger tips trailing down her body and outlining her panties but stopping before she entered any hot zones. Maybe she wasn't ready after all and Beca respected that. Chloe had been so patient with her; she could only do the same for her partner. With every movement across her bones Beca's head was lightened. She'd never known what it felt like to have this sort of connection with someone.

The brunette moved forward, capturing the other woman's face in her hands and kissing her gently.

"I'm so glad that I met you," Chloe whispered before brushing her nose against Beca's affectionately in what she called an Eskimo kiss.

"Me too," Beca whispered.

The next few days passed without event. The family spent lots of time together, taking Beca on trips to the sites of Seattle which was lovely but tiring. The DJ missed her laptop and making music but was enjoying her time here as well. Other than her music she'd never experienced this level of emotional attachment, especially from other people. Cameron turned out to be a massive fan of her work though and demanded that she mix him a special track just for his birthday which was in January.

One afternoon Beca was laying in bed with a headache when Chloe came and laid down beside her.

"You know, I was an asshole for reacting how I did," she said with a serious expression.

"No, we've talked about this. It's fine, really," Beca sighed as she met the woman's gaze.

"No it's not. Becs, I was rude, the rudest I've ever been to someone and I shouldn't have been. You deserve better than that. I guess I was just a little bit surprised. When I thought about how we were back before... the accident, you were so ready and passionate, like you are now. I guess I just didn't think to think, or to ask," the ginger rebutted.

The guilt had been pooling the ginger's stomach for the last few days and even though her girlfriend said that she was fine, Chloe wasn't. She wouldn't proceed until she had made peace with this mistake and truly made it up to Beca. She had plans, plans to make her first time so special but the best laid plans meant nought if she didn't make this up to the brunette first. Beca struggled a lot and she'd fought so hard to get here, the least Chloe could do was match her effort.

"I know you feel guilty but you shouldn't. People react differently when they're caught off guard. I guess it just surprised me as well. The last week has been so amazing and I can understand why you may have got the wrong idea before. When all you do is make out with people, you get really good at it but something about you was different. From the moment I met you, I wanted you in the most primal way. I had never felt anything like that and, I just get it okay," the brunette spoke seriously while holding the other girls gaze.

Eventually the tension mounted and broken them both into laughter.

"Forgive me Beca, for I was an ass," Chloe laughed.

"You're forgiven," the brunette chuckled.

Chloe breathed in and nodded. Beca had forgiven her. Now it was time to set her plan in motion. She watched as the other girl laid down, pain evident in her eyes from the headache she'd claimed earlier.

Her plan would wait until tomorrow; she had a girlfriend to take care of.


	13. Give Me Love

AN: Hi, so I don't write smut, not often anyway. So this was a real effort on my behalf. Please don't be disappointed.

-

Chloe was nervous; she didn't think she'd ever be nervous about sex with someone ever again. She was confident when it came to all that but with Beca there was something in the way. The more the ginger thought about it the more it became obvious, she was nervous because she had never taken anyone's virginity before.

Beca bounced up the stairs, mugs in hand and teaspoons hanging out her mouth. The DJ had wanted hot chocolate all day and had complained when they got to Starbucks and it was shut for rain damage repairs. This was Seattle, the rainy city, who didn't reinforce their buildings in this city? She set Chloe's down in her hands before taking her seat next to her and pressing play on the movie. It was nice to just be with Chloe without any obligations or obstacles, she felt calm and safe here.

Chloe kept watch of her girlfriend, she seemed happy enough. It was nice to see the other woman so relaxed for once; the alto was pretty strung out for a girl. They finished their cups and Chloe set them on her bedside table before telling Beca that her mum wanted to talk to her about something. The brunette bounced down stairs to talk to Joanna and her girlfriend got quickly to work. She set the candles around the room strategically before getting changed. She'd bought underwear a few days ago just for this occasion. This was special and she wanted Beca to feel special.

Beca ran down the stairs and straight into Cameron who she hurriedly apologised to as she entered the kitchen she heard the boy mutter something about the Chevy before making his way to the pantry and grabbing a bag of chips.

Chloe paid attention to everything Beca did, including the things she posted on her tumblr and it gave her the best ideas. The red head had bought black and red lingerie with stay ups and a suspender belt which she thought deserved a little bit of a sexier name because it increased her sex appeal by at least 25%. As far as her mother knew Chloe was planning some form of surprise but had no idea what it was, as she shouldn't.

Beca bounded back up the stairs and noticed the door was closed; she cautiously approached it before opening it. Her heart skipped a beat at the site before her. Candles illuminated the room, spread around it beautifully. Her eyes centred in on her girlfriend sitting on the edge of the bed in the sexiest underwear Beca had ever seen. Her breath hitched as she moved towards Chloe who smiled nervously.

"I love you," the ginger whispered when Beca was close enough.

The brunette leant down and placed a delicate kiss on the shell of her girlfriend's ear.

"I love you too," she breathed before moving forward and pressing Chloe's shoulders back gently. "You look beautiful babe, but you'd look just as beautiful without these," Beca spoke in a hushed voice as she ran her fingers between Chloe's breasts.

The ginger was mesmerised by Beca, slowly Chloe reached up before pulling the brunette's lips to hers. Their hands worked slowly, removing Beca's clothing until both of them were clad in just underwear. Chloe's hands trailed down her girlfriend's spine as Beca hovered over her, gradually moving down before grabbing her ass, earning a moan from the woman.

"I'm ready," Beca whispered. Chloe nodded in response before biting her lip gently.

The ginger had been an asshole about the whole virginity thing but now, with Beca above her, nothing felt more right. She was ridiculously proud and honoured to be the woman's first even if she was nervous. The brunette deserved the best and that's what she would get.

Hands moved up and down, lips following suit. Chloe moaned softly as Beca's knee moved against her core, creating a dirty smile on the brunette's face. Eventually Chloe rolled them over, taking control of the situation as delicately as she good. She took a moment to savour the sight of the brunette beneath her and kissed her way down between the DJ's cleavage, hands reaching up and squeezing tightly. The sounds that came from her girlfriend's ears were almost enough to make the ginger lose control.

"Oh, Chloe," Beca moaned as she watched her partner. This was everything Beca had hoped her first time would be and even more. It probably wouldn't seem special to anyone else but it was exactly what she wanted, it was them in their element. The way they moved together, anticipated the next movement, it was everything. Beca felt the red head slowly remove her black boy legs and propped herself up. Their eyes met; concern in Chloe's, a last minute double check.

The brunette nodded and fell back as Chloe's mouth descended down on her. The singer took a moment to enjoy the taste before running her tongue up Beca's wet slit. She could feel the other woman's hips lifting up, begging for more. Chloe wrapped her arms around her partner's legs to hold her still before sucking on Beca's clit, tracing shapes and letters on the small bundle of nerves. The sounds coming from her lover was enough to drive her crazy.

Beca bit her lip, trying not to scream as Chloe took her. She'd never felt anything that compared to her girlfriend's tongue lapping up her juices. The feel of her hands tightly gripping her thighs, the brunette wanted more. Her hips bucked upwards as Chloe's tongue moved further down, lapping at her entrance. Their eyes met briefly before Beca's rolled into the back of her head. She could feel the pressure building at the base of her spine. The flickers of Chloe's tongue became more rapid, criss-crossing and swirling around her clit, pushing Beca closer and closer to that cliff.

"Holy fuck," Beca moaned loudly before covering her mouth and bucking her hips upwards as she reached her climax. Chloe didn't stop, pushing Beca further and further until her mind went blank and her body went limp.

Beca opened her eyes a few moments and stared at the ceiling, eventually the ginger encroached her vision before mounting Beca at the waist. The brunette smiled before pulling her girlfriend into a passionate kiss, the taste of herself still on her lover's lips.

"You are so beautiful," Chloe whispered as their mouths parted before diving back into their kiss.

Beca moaned in agreement, moving her hand to her lover's bra clip and unsnapping it with ease. Their eyes met and Beca smiled confidently before attaching her mouth to the woman's nipple, taking the other in between her fingers and squeezing. Chloe ran her hands through Beca's hair, fisting it tightly and moaning as the woman's tongue moved with expert precision.

"I want you, I want us to both," Beca said before staring up at the tanner woman. Her eyes were filled with a mixture of love and lust. She was hypnotic.

They moved slower this time, with purpose. Kisses dotted along collarbones and nips were taken at necks. Beca carefully removed her lover's underwear before running her fingers through Chloe's wetness causing the other woman to moan. Her fingertips circling along her partner's clit, Chloe bit her lip and held her girlfriend's gaze. She broke it only to push Beca down on the bed.

"You sort of need to go first, at least to start with," Chloe whispered in a quiet voice.

Beca nodded and watched as Chloe leant over her, moving her fingers between her thighs. Beca breathed in nervously as she felt Chloe circled her entrance. With a nod of certainty the red head pushed two fingers in cautiously. The brunette breathed out with relief when it didn't hurt. They moved slowly, allowing the DJ to get used to the feeling before slowly picking up the pace. Chloe's fingers moved in and out. Chloe leant down and kissed Beca lovingly.

"I love you," Chloe spoke.

"I love you too," Beca returned. She wanted more, she wanted to feel Chloe wrapped around her fingers. The brunette reached up as she kissed her partner and began to circle the woman's clit. Chloe moaned and pushed a little deeper into Beca before trailing her lips to her neck and biting down teasingly. "Is this okay?" she asked as she delicately rubbed Chloe's opening. Her partner smiled and Beca pushed in.

They moved together in perfect synchronisation, pushing and pulling at each other as their free hands squeezed and groped. Their eyes remained trained on each other throughout. Beca licked her lips nervously before winking at Chloe who moaned in response as the other woman picked up the pace. They moved harder and faster but still with caution, pushing each other and closer and closer. Beca closed her eyes for a moment as she felt Chloe tightening around her and her breathing hitched.

Her eyes snapped open as Chloe moved a little deeper, hitting her g-spot over and over. Chloe moaned before gripping Beca's shoulder with her free hands and pushing the brunette down onto the mattress, and bit her lip. Everything fell together as Beca quickly followed her. The two moved together, grinding and riding the others hand as they rode out the wave of their climax together before collapsing onto each other.

After a few moments they both carefully pulled out, Chloe forced Beca to close her eyes until she could wipe her fingers clean. She didn't want her to worry when she saw the little bit of blood, Chloe remembered how much it had freaked her. After a few small kisses the pair of them curled up together, wrapped in each other's arms with their foreheads pressed together.

"Do you still love me?" Beca asked, her voice breaking mid question.

"I loved you before, I love you still. I always have and I always will," Chloe spoke before kissing her partner again gently.

"I love you too".


	14. A Horrible Welcome Home

Beca took a deep breath in as she woke up the next morning, she'd had some horrible dream that she couldn't remember. As she rolled over to face her beloved ginger she felt an ache between her thighs. She'd expected some pain but the immediate presence of it surprised her a little bit.

"It'll go away eventually. I wasn't too rough was I?" Chloe asked with a concerned tone.

Beca shook her head sleepily before yawning and meeting her girlfriend's gaze, "no, not at all". If anything Chloe had made her first time perfect. The more she thought about it the more she smiled and for the first time in her entire life she was glad she had waited. "It was perfect," the brunette sighed before reaching for Chloe's fingers and intertwining them before following up the action with a gentle kiss. As they got dressed they laughed and pointed at the hickey's they'd accidentally left on each other and smiled brighter than any other day before.

Every little kiss, every grab, every form of affection between the two girls was charged with passion. It was as if someone had opened the floodgates of emotions and desire. The day was filled with heavy make-out sessions that were stopped by Chloe worrying about hurting Beca if they did it again. When they weren't making out they spent the rest day in bed talking and playing Chloe's Nintendo 64. Tomorrow was their last full day in Seattle before they flew out on Saturday morning. Part of Beca was happy to be heading home but she would miss Chloe's family, she'd grown attached to them so quickly. She would miss this place but she missed the comfort of routine and familiar surroundings even more, her only anchor here was Chloe and she was constantly thankful for her.

That night for the first time in possibly ever, Beca fell asleep before Chloe. The orange haired girl stared across the mattress and at her lover. At times she could barely believe the brunette was hers, how had she managed to woo and keep a girl as beautiful as this one? She watched her lover sleep soundly which was a pleasant change, usually she muttered in her sleep. Occasionally her grip on Chloe's hand tightened but if she rubbed circles on the knuckle of Beca's thumb then she usually settled down. The tanner woman smiled as the brunette pulled her closer and nuzzled into her collarbone as she slumbered. At some point Chloe fell asleep with the cutest little smile plastered on her face and in the morning when Beca woke up, it was still there.

Beca woke up first, taking a few moments to appreciate how beautiful Chloe looked. Sunlight came in through the cracks in the slats of the window shades; lighting up the strands of Chloe's disarrayed hair. It really was a beautiful sight. After a few moments the brunette began to pack away their things, getting ready for the trip home. The ache between her legs had faded and only flared up when she moved in a certain way.

"You're up bright and early," Chloe groaned from the bed without checking the time. It was nearly ten o'clock and their flight left at 9pm that night. The brunette pulled some clothes for Chloe and herself before gathering up the last of their things and throwing them inside. "And really productive, what time is it?" the ginger yawned.

Beca glanced at the clock, "10:02:am".

The day was spent with the Beale family, every moment right up until they walked through the departure gate. She held Chloe's hand tightly as she wiped away tears, walking backwards and waving farewell to her family. Beca was so estranged from her father that she never considered how hard it must be for Chloe to live on the other side of the country. They white knuckled it through take off yet again before enjoying the plane's vodka supply.

"We won't get to do this again anytime soon," Chloe said with a smile.

"What?" Beca asked. The ginger quickly linked at her before getting up from her seat, straddling Beca to climb over here and making her way to the bathroom. After a few moments the brunette took a deep breath and swallowed her embarrassment before pursuing her partner. The two of them barely fit in the cubicle together until Beca lifted Chloe onto the basin, rushing and pulling at her girlfriend's pants as their lips crashed together. Soon enough hands were pumping and grabbing. Moans and whispers of encouragement escaped Chloe's lips as Beca pushed her over the edge causing her to bite down on the DJ's shoulder to prevent herself from screaming at the top of her lungs.

When the two left the bathroom they had earned dirty looks from everybody on the plane, including the flight attendants who promptly cut them off with some rehearsed lie about company policy not to serve more than such and such alcohol. By time they landed it didn't matter anyway because Chloe had fallen asleep before descent. The two girls wearily called a cab before heading back to Beca's dorm. By time they crashed onto the bed together the alarm clock shone a bright orange 3:12AM.

Over the next few days all of the other girls returned to campus with amazing stories about their holidays. Aubrey had demanded in their reunion meeting that they begin rehearsal once Fat Amy returned from her trip down under, which caused everybody to laugh for five minutes while the blonde struggled to see the innuendo. At the end of the meeting the girls dispersed and Chloe walked Beca back to her dorm. It was a nice quiet walk; summer was starting to pick up at last so there was no need for jackets.

"Beca!" Jesse called from the steps of her building as he spotted her before waving and running up. Chloe's grip on her lovers hand tightened protectively as the Treblemaker approached. No matter what Beca said the boy just didn't get it, she wasn't into him or his gender. "Hi! Oh you two hold hands, that's cute. So I was wondering if maybe you'd like to go on a date with me? Tomorrow! I'll pick you up at like 7! Cool," he rambled.

Chloe breathed in deeply as he spoke to her girlfriend. They had tried everything with this guy and he just wouldn't let up. Aubrey had tried, Luke had tried even Benji, Jesse's house mate had tried. Beca was too polite about everything though, she tried to shrug him off with non responses but this time that was exactly what the boy was preying on and it made Chloe feel sick to the stomach watching him hit on her girlfriend.

"Jesse, no. I've tried to tell you so many times, I don't like you!" Beca yelled.

The aggression in her voice caught both Chloe and Jesse by surprise.

"You don't now but you will. I'm a stand up guy, you could a lot worse than me," he rebutted before reaching for her hand which was quickly snatched away.

"I have a girlfriend! Chloe is my girlfriend! Just stop and leave me alone okay? I don't want anything from you!" Beca screamed before pushing past him and pulling Chloe along behind her, closing the building door behind them and locking it just before Jesse could pursue them. He stood at the glass door with a tightened jaw.

"That shit is just a phase Beca! You'll see it and you'll come running!" he screamed at her before hitting the door frame and watching them disappear up the stairs.

The two girls laid in Beca's bed in silence. Chloe cuddled the brunette from behind while Beca lay with her knees pulled up to her chest. The DJ breathed in and out, walking herself through her breathing exercises as she suddenly wished they hadn't come back here. The tanner woman kissed her partner's shoulder as she listened to the rhythm exercise.

"Next time you see him, I want you to walk away. Just walk away and find one of us. We just don't know what he's capable of," Chloe spoke with concern flooding her tone.

"Yeah, I will. Thanks for staying with me," Beca whispered. She was so sick of being scared.

"Any time my love," the ginger replied before kissing the brunette's shoulder again.


	15. Cavanaugh

Author's Note: I'm about to start writing a second story about either Bo/Lauren from Lost Girl, Faberry from Glee or Christina/Meredith from Grey's Anatomy. If you actually want to read this new story and have a couple preference then feel free to PM me. Some reviews would be awesome too because I have no idea if you actually like the story. – Larissa.

This chapter is dedicated to LoveMeTomorrow, thank you for your review :3

-

College resumed and suddenly the campus was flooded with bodies and noise. Chloe's concern for her partner quickly returned as Beca went back to working nights at the radio station. Black rings returned around the brunette's eyes and take away boxes started piling on the edge of her desk. They hadn't assigned a roommate for her so slowly her equipment and assignments began to spread across into the area that was formerly Kimmy Jin's. Chloe tried to help Beca as much as possible, creating a timetable of sorts for the girl to keep her organised. Assignments didn't pile up nearly as much as the semester before, instead they were done during the brunette's time in the studio.

The DJ was hard at work polishing up her latest mix for the gig Luke had scored her on Friday night at the Campus bar when the door opened behind her, not that she heard it with her headphones on. The woman switched between the two tracks when the downbeats finally lined up creating a moment of silence as it buffered, in that moment of silence she heard something fall behind her. The brunette rotated on her chair before reaching for the nearest text book.

"Get out!" Beca screamed at a rather calm Jesse who just sat down on the bed frame without reacting. "I mean it Jesse, get out of my room!" she yelled again before throwing the textbook at him and missing by inches. She reached for another and held it up as a threat.

"There's no need to be afraid of me Beca, I just want to make you happy. Chloe doesn't make you happy, not really. She's too busy running off to see Tom to actually care," he said in a ridiculously neutral tone as he played with the Rubik's cube that Chloe had started and left on the bed end. Beca's heart smashed the inside of her ribcage as she watched the boy play with the toy. She cautiously reached for her phone to text someone, call someone. "I wouldn't do that. Wouldn't want to incite panic would you? Give her more of a reason to leave you though," he said quietly with a chuckle.

"She wouldn't. She loves me Jesse and I love her. It is biology," the brunette spoke slowly.

"No! It's not! It's a decision! The wrong decision!" the man screamed before throwing the toy across the room, shattering it into pieces. Beca's hands went up to protect her face as tears streaked down her face. The Treblemaker moved closer to her, striking fear into her and cupping her face in his hands. "It's okay my beautiful girl, my beautiful Beca. I'm going to fix you," he said with bright shiny, tear wrapped eyes.

"Get away from her!" Aubrey screamed as she rushed through the door way, grabbing him by the jacket and pulling him away from Beca who seemed to be in some Where's form of shock. The Treblemaker tried to explain, laughing at the woman as she chastised him, lectured him on how he would either disappear or she'd have him locked up. The door slammed shut behind him and the blonde rushed to her friend's side. "Are you here? Are you okay?"

"Chloe. I need Chloe," the brunette stammered and instantly Aubrey was reaching for the phone.

Chloe swiftly arrived back at Beca's, having left her class and practically ran across campus. Her heart stopped when she saw the broken look on her partner's face. She moved across the room quickly and wrapped her arms around the brunette who cried into the ginger's jacket while Aubrey filled her in on what she knew.

For the next few weeks, Beca went nowhere alone. The Barden Bella's escorted her everywhere; Aubrey had made sure that everyone had their shift. They'd even built a timetable instead of rehearsal. Luke always escorted her to and from studio sessions and made sure she bolted the door shut behind him. Jesse had been promptly dismissed from the radio station before Beca's next shift and the door code had been changed to ensure her safety.

Chloe unlocked the door to her and Aubrey's dorm and noticed the familiar mass beneath her blankets. Aubrey was still clicking away at the keys with her back to the door but turned and nodded a hello to her friend who smiled.

"How was she?" Chloe asked with concern.

"Getting better, I think we need a more permanent solution to this problem though. She can't be guarded twenty-four-seven," Aubrey breathed. Chloe nodded, they couldn't keep treating Beca like she was a mob murder witness. She leant down and kissed her beloved on the forehead.

"We'll think of something," the ginger whispered before stripping off down to her underwear and climbing into bed with Beca who was wearing boxers and a singlet. Chloe could've counted all the sheep in the world but she couldn't sleep. Instead she listened to Aubrey talk about these two people she'd been dating, surprisingly a boy and a girl.

When the three of them woke up the next morning they discussed the situation at hand. After what seemed like forever Beca had convinced the other two women that she would be fine as long as everyone answered their phones when she called them. She wanted to enjoy her college experience, not spend it in fear of some obsessed frat boy.

That night after going to watch the other clubs audition new members there was the aca-initiation party. Beca had been looking forward to it all week and had insisted on having pre-drinks with the ladies throughout the auditions.

"You're having fun," Chloe said as they sat on the benches, their faces centimetres away from each other. They'd both been drinking since at least mid day, the two initiation parties were the biggest days of their year baring the end of exams parties.

"Well, last time we were at one of these shindigs I vaguely remember the importance of jiggle juice!" the brunette laughed. They sat together and watched as the other dorms opened their doors and the campus exploded once more. Amongst the mess of bodies the two girls got separated so Beca returned to her room. She did her breathing exercises and took a moment to stable herself, fighting off the faded memory of the last event.

Her phone started ringing on the mattress where she'd thrown it.

"Hello?" the DJ answered. The phone was silent for a few moments "Hello Chloe?"

"Beca, Beca please. I need help," the girl cried on the other end.

In that moment Beca's heart stopped.

"Where are you? I'm coming," Beca replied with an even tone. The brunette breathed in deeply, she'd do whatever it took to ensure her girlfriend was safe and she'd murder whoever had put her in danger.

"Beca he's coming. It's Jesse. Cavanaugh Ha-," Chloe cried.

"Chloe! Chloe!" the brunette screamed before picking herself up and running.

She'd kill him, if it was the last thing she did.


	16. Frustrations

AN: To the guest reviewer who thinks Jesse being crazy is bad, there was foreshadowing to this and it has a lot to do with how he pressure's Beca so much throughout the movie to fit into his idyllic mould. Beca rushing to Chloe's rescue is my idea of character development. Not that you have to worry, this story has a happy ending, not that this is the end.

-

Without a thought, without a plan and without any sort of back up Beca sprinted across campus. She called Aubrey as she went and screamed at her about the situation without waiting for response or any words from the woman's mouth. She wasn't going to be rational, she wasn't going to be calm and talk this through with Jesse, if anything she was going to grab him by the throat and squeeze until he stopped breathing. As she rounded the edge of the radio station she spotted the two and ran up to them.

"No! You're the stupid lesbian!" Jesse screamed at Chloe who was crying as she massaged her face that was forming a rather dark bruise.

"She doesn't love you! How many people have to tell you before you get it through your head?! But no, you follow me and attack me when you think no one's looking. It's not gonna make her love you!" Chloe screamed. They were both clearly inebriated and the fact they were fighting over Beca made the brunette all the more uncomfortable. It took a few seconds before she noticed Chloe's phone lying on the ground with a smashed screen.

"What you're doing is wrong! She's mine and she belongs with me! Why can't you see that? Just because you got good lady lumps doesn't mean Beca wants to play bump bump with you!" the Treble screamed. Chloe's eyes met Beca's, acknowledging her presence for the first time since she'd arrived and the ginger was suddenly in tears of laughter. Beca rolled her eyes at her girlfriend before advancing on Jesse.

"Did you hit her?" she asked before grabbing him by the jaw. Instead of being intimidated the Treblemaker simply spread a dopey smile on his face. "Did you hit her?!"

"Not hard! She's just being a sore loser because I got the jump on her!" the boy chuckled.

Beca pulled back her arm and swung hard, hitting the boy square in the nose. Blood gushed from his nose, staining his white storm trooper shirt. The boy stumbled back before looking back at his attacker, rage clear in his eyes. Beca swung again with more force, causing the Treblemaker to back onto the ground and out cold.

"I am so impressed," Chloe said from beside her.

Without a second thought Beca escorted her inebriated girlfriend to her own dorm. She didn't bother calling help for Jesse, in her mind he didn't deserve it and if that made her a bad person then so be it. The brunette was met with a very angry Aubrey who immediately started screaming at the pair.

"What the fuck happened? Where the fuck have you been?! Why is Chloe's face bleeding? I've been sitting here, scared to death that I'd find out that bastard had gone postal and kill the pair of you!" the blonde rambled, hand gestures flying the whole time.

"He was drunk, I was dealing, he hit her, I hit him very hard," Beca replied as she delicately tucked her girlfriend into bed. The ginger giggled, mumbling about how Beca should be in bed and naked. The DJ rolled her eyes before turning to Aubrey who was tapping her fingers on the desk impatiently. "It's handled, don't worry about it," she spoke before hugging the blonde and not letting go until she finally returned the embrace.

"I'm still mad at her," Aubrey said like a stubborn child.

"Well that's her problem isn't it," Beca laughed.

The next morning the two roommates spent two hours screaming at each other while Beca begged for them to let her enjoy a Saturday morning sleep in, without much success. Eventually the brunette got up and left without a word, going home to get changed before heading off on a run. The DJ passed Cavanaugh hall where the limp body of Jesse Swanson was still on the ground except now his face was covered in permanent marker.

She ran until her body ached and lactic acid was spreading through her limbs. The campus was littered with bodies, bottles and cans. The brunette stopped at the cafe and grabbed a burger before running to the station where a very hung over Luke had his head down on the desk and speakers turned off. Beca quietly approached and set the care package down beside the boy.

"You my love are a godsend," the blonde said in his best British accent.

"Aren't you lucky to have me," Beca laughed before stealing his beanie and putting it on her own head. It wasn't that it was cold; it was just that she rather liked it and knew it annoyed the other DJ.

"That I am but damn if I were straight. Do you realize how attractive you look when you're gleaming with sweat? Did you just run a marathon or something?" he asked as he swapped over the tracks without an interlude.

"Just frustrations getting exercised," the brunette spoke as she stretched her limbs.

"You know what you need?" Luke replied with a broad smile and a cheeky wink.

"Soon hopefully. I miss that magical sparkly region of Chloe's body," the brunette laughed, her tone dropping off at the end. They hadn't really had the opportunity since returning to campus, whenever they did they were interrupted and then Luke heard all about it when he dropped in drunk on the night shifts to do guest sessions with his favourite brunette.

"It'll happen when it happens," he said with an optimistic tone.

"Yeah I know. I'll see you tonight for the guest sesh," the brunette said before walking out of the studio , waving hello to Andrew as she left.

Later that night when Beca manned the radio station it was with a good and clear mind. She had a double strength caramel latte in her hand, two no-doze tablets in her stomach and four USB's of new mixes in her pocket. Tonight she'd smash through some Mario and start some reading for a Ethics paper. After a few hours the front door closed.

Luke was on time for a change.

"Someone would think you had a watch on," she said before turning around.

That was not Luke, definitely not Luke.

"No but I don't have much else on," Chloe answered seductively before dropping her trench coat to the floor.

Definitely not Luke.


	17. I Want All Of You Tonight

AN: Hey guys! Thanks for all the reviews! It makes me feel so loved haha. I hope you're all enjoying the story, I know I am. I'll bash out another chapter at some point today but I don't know when because I'm running on like 3 hours sleep. Enjoy!

-

Beca's jaw dropped and for a moment she thought it was completely irretrievable, just like her dignity when she made a sort of strangled sound and flourished around in her head for words with no success. The only item of clothing on the tanner woman's body were a pair of plain black stilettos which she quiet easily stepped out of. The amount of confidence in Chloe's eyes drove Beca wild as the silence grew between them.

"Turn that music up for me babe?" Chloe requested and blindly the brunette reached for the knob, somehow successfully finding the right one. The ginger girl walked up to her before mounting her at the waist and started moving with the music, Beca's eyes wandered up and down her girlfriend's body. One hand moved to the base of her spine, the other to Chloe's breast and gently squeezing while Beca attached her mouth to her lover's neck. "Somebody told me you've been feeling lonely on these nights, that you were getting bored of spending them alone. Do you miss me Beca?" the ginger whispered seductively into the paler woman's ear before gently sucking on her ear lobe.

"Yes," the brunette replied before letting out a quiet moan. She wanted her clothes off and now. Chloe's lips trailed down her neck while her hands skilfully undid Beca's belt. "I miss you so much," Beca continued before looking up, her eyes meeting Chloe's. It was like an explosion of sexual tension between the pair of them. Lips and tongues crashed together and fought for dominance while the smaller girl picked her lover and pushed them against the wall. "I want all of you tonight," the brunette moaned.

"Oh Becs! Fuck! I want you, I want it, I want it now," Chloe spoke between kisses before shifting her weight and causing them to fall onto the floor. Neither of them seemed to care though as the tanner girl quickly stripped Beca, staying mounted on top of her, moving her hand down the other woman's body before stroking that little bundle of nerves creating a shudder of pleasure throughout the other woman.

Beca sat up and smiled, following the same action. Her eyes stayed trained on the ginger, even though she knew it was coming the beautiful look of surprise and pleasure was never lost on Beca. Their hands moved quicker and quicker while their bodies rocked back and forth depending on where the other hands and mouths were. The brunette trailed her fingers further down , slowly circling Chloe's opening before pushing in gently, earning her a full bodied moan from the other woman.

Chloe watched her girlfriend closely, as much as she could while the other woman pressed into her, setting a faster pace. She slowly slid her fingers down, dipping in and out ever so slowly into the other woman but never quite the whole way in, if only to see how she'd react. She wanted to learn Beca's kinks and quirks, wanted to memorise the landscape of her body and the tones of her moans.

"Please," Beca whispered as their eyes met; desperation and desire clear in the other girls. Chloe nodded before kissing her beloved and pushing in. The room filled with the sound of them, their moans, grunts and whispers, their declarations of love and begs for the other. The pressure building between them, until they held each other close and came together. Even as they rode out the waves of pleasure, they both constantly whispered their love for the other until they collapsed into a heap together.

"That was amazing," Chloe spoke before leaning up and placing a delicate kiss on the curve at the base of Beca's jaw. The brunette nodded as she breathed in deeply trying to catch her breath before shuffling closer to her lover. Their eyes met and their emotions were reflected, all they could see was love. They laid there in silence for a few minutes, music having faded as the pre-set switched to the back-up playlist. "Are you okay? You're kinda quiet".

"Whoever invented this language didn't anticipate you," Beca quoted with a small smile. After a few moments the pair got up and got dressed before Beca took a seat on the booth chair and Chloe took a seat on Beca who had pulled a blanket from the cupboard for her beloved before sitting down.

They spent the rest of the night together, exchanging small kisses and many words but what Beca had said remained in Chloe's mind because no matter how she tried she couldn't explain the bond between them or her love for Beca.

When Chloe woke up the next morning it wasn't in the studio, it was in Beca's room. With confusion she shifted and came face to face with her sleeping beauty. She left a gentle kiss on Beca's lips and gave a small smile. Slowly the brunette woke up, after tossing and turning at least a thousand times. Eventually Chloe ended up waking her up, worried that she was having a nightmare.

"Hey Becs, you gotta wake up babe. It's just a dream," the ginger whispered into her partners ear as she gently rocked Beca back and forth until it jolted her awake. The woman groggily sat up, taking a moment to let what had happened sink in. "Hey sleepy head".

"Hey. Sorry. Bad dream," the brunette answered; her voice husky from snoring. She rubbed her eyes and turned to her girlfriend with a sleepy smile. "Did you sleep okay?"

"Yeah but how did I get here?" Chloe asked with a small nervous chuckle.

"I woke you up and got you to get on my back but you fell asleep again while I piggy backed you home," Beca replied before laying back down. It was only 9am; she'd been asleep for an hour and had no classes today so she was in no hurry to join the conscious and functioning world. Chloe on the other hand whispered her goodbyes and left a kiss on her lover's lips before departing for classes, opting to wear Beca's close because it looked cold outside.

Later in the afternoon the brunette was woken up again by her girlfriend but this time the tanner Bella was bearing coffee and donuts which immediately increased the smile on Beca's lips. Any day where she woke up to Chloe was a good day in her opinion.

"How was class?" she asked before adjusting her beanie. She really did need to return it to Luke at some point in time.

"Yeah alright. I got my essay back for psych though, 96%!" the ginger replied with excitement. Chloe was usually a great person to be around but when she was determined to do well at something you either helped or got out of the way. Even Beca's presence didn't sedate the woman when she was writing her midterm paper so Aubrey ended up sleeping on Kimmy Jin's old bed while Chloe, her research and endless tapping took over their room.

"I'm so proud of you! I knew you could do it!" the brunette screamed with excitement before pulling her partner into a tight hug. The one thing that the brunette loved the most about her girlfriend was her determination, especially when Chloe's hard work paid off and it resulted in happy moments like this. "Well that gives us one more thing to celebrate tonight!"

Chloe was lost, what on Earth were they celebrating.

"Wait, what?" the ginger asked.


	18. You're Everything To Me

AN: This is the final chapter for this story but there will be a sequel titled: Nice Day for a White Wedding, it will be posted within the next few hours.

-

Beca had struggled all her life to make and keep commitments so she hadn't made a commitment to Chloe lightly. Instead she counted every day that passed, keeping track of the milestones in a journal she kept on her laptop. After the trip to Seattle she wrote down everything to her best memory, every little detail she could remember. It didn't surprise her that Chloe didn't pay attention, if anything she expected it. She'd made plans for them to celebrate their six months together but they'd been busy and Beca wasn't sure if she counted before or after the Tom debacle.

Chloe didn't drop the subject all day, texting their friends and constantly begging the brunette for clues, information, anything that would help her decipher this mystery. She even insisted on going through Beca's phone for information. The DJ let her, laughing at her the whole time. She'd been certain to delete any browsing history and call information. The ginger huffed before storming away to her Professional Etiquette class.

Everyone had their role, their part to play. Beca confirmed and reconfirmed twice that day that everybody knew where they were supposed to be and when. She had been on top of everything, flowers, music, dinner, desert and the after plan. Everything had been planned all the way to the last detail. All of her money from working at the station had gone towards this event.

At the end of her etiquette class Chloe was greeted with Stacie who had demanded that the ginger girl come with her, asking if the woman was comfortable in her clothes and if she was hungry. Chloe answered with a quizzical gaze. Beca had to have something to do with this. As they passed Cynthia Rose in the hallway the darker woman handed Chloe a bouquet of roses before telling the woman to "appreciate the pun".

The next person they passed was Luke who handed her a box shaped in a love heart but encouraged her not to open it until later. As they passed their friends she collected an arrangement of objects which ultimately ended in one of them giving her a bag. Once the tour of the halls concluded they arrived at the cafe which had been cleared out on the terms of a "special occasion", or so the sign said. A young man in a white formal shirt and black vest led her to an empty table with a single lit candle and a beaming Beca beside it.

"So how was your trip?" Beca asked with a grin.

"Good. You're behind all this?" Chloe rebutted. The cafe looked gorgeous when it was clean and empty of people. Beca nodded as the copper haired girl placed the bag beside her before taking a seat. "So what do all these things mean?" the woman asked before dumping the bags contents on the table.

"The roses are for love and the pun of course for your humour. As far as I remember you're the only person to let me pick a movie of my own choice so the chocolates represent Forest Gump and the trip to your parents. Oh! The chocolates are actually gummy bears too. The traveller cup is actually thermo reactive! When it's full of coffee and you move, the heat will make waves appear on the outside to represent what's happening inside, and because you left yours in the studio," Beca explained. There were a few other things in there but not of them had any real significance like the others.

"Why did you do all this?" Chloe asked with a frown.

"It's our six month anniversary today and I wanted to show you how much I appreciate everything you've done for me. I try to do that every day but this is supposed to be special and meaningful. I know it seems stupid but I wanted you to feel loved," Beca replied nervously.

"Beca I feel that way every moment I'm with you," the tanned girl replied as she took her girlfriend's hand in her own and stroked the knuckle of her thumb affectionately. Beca smiled before leaning across the table and giving Chloe a small peck on the lips. The playlist she'd asked Luke to make was playing over the cafe's PA system as her friend Paolo who worked in the cafe brought out some bruschetta for the two girls.

"I'm sorry. I didn't want you to have to wait for food so I just picked stuff you cook," the brunette apologised with a nervous scratch behind her head. The ginger girl smiled back at her partner, her heart beat pounding in her ears. She couldn't believe Beca had gone to so much effort for her. She couldn't imagine how much effort she must to have gone to in order for this all to happen.

They sat together in the cafe and ate until they were both full and then ate some more. At the end of the meal Beca slipped the chef a $100 and thanked him before escorting her lover back to their room. She'd wanted them to go away for this but the nearest hotels looked like they belonged in a horror movie so she'd done up her room instead.

When Chloe opened the door she was in shock. The room was covered in rose petals and candles which had to have been recently lit, more than likely by one of Beca's helpers. The bed cover had been changed to a crisp white and light brown pattern and sprinkled with even more petals. The ginger took a moment calm herself and breathe before throwing herself on the bed, laughing as the petals flitted down around her.

"This is perfect!" the woman screamed with excitement.

"I'm glad you think so," Beca replied as she set her partner's gifts down at the bed end and joined her. She was quickly met with a kiss and a small smile. "You're everything to me. I love you Chloe".

"As you are to me, I love you too," Chloe replied.

They lay there, staring into each other's eyes with their fingers interlocked for a few minutes before innocent touches became lustful strokes. Chloe took charge, climbing on top of her girlfriend and kissing down her neck as Beca's hands moved down to the ginger's ass, giving her a rough squeeze and pulling a moan from the other woman's lips.

Chloe's hands rushed to Beca's belt, pulling blindly at it as she kissed her. Clothes became matters of the floor and movements became matters of the heart. Every touch, every movement filled with love. Their hands rubbing against each other as they rubbed each other's clits, moaning and grinding against each other. Beca breathed in deeply before moaning Chloe's name, their eyes meeting and exchanging smiles.

"Slow down for a second, I have a present for you too," Chloe whispered before moving off of her girlfriend walking over to her book bag, winking seductively at her partner before pulling out the present and hiding it behind her back. "Close your eyes!" she told the woman before moving to fasten the straps around herself. It was something they'd discussed but were both a little apprehensive about. "It's okay if you don't want to or aren't ready. I just, it's something I want to try sometime," Chloe spoke before moving on top of Beca carefully.

The brunette knew as soon as her girlfriend had asked her to close her eyes and felt herself almost instantly grow wetter, the wanting ache growing between her thighs. She wanted Chloe, she wanted to please Chloe and most of all she wanted this. She trusted the ginger with her life and she was ready. The brunette opened her eyes, taking in the sight of the strap on and instantly smiling before looking up at Chloe and nodding.

"Are you sure?" Chloe asked. Beca nodded below the woman and reached down before playfully giving it a squeeze. "It has a thing so it'll feel... for both of us," she explained with a small blush.

"I'm ready," Beca told the woman with a nod.

The ginger reached across and into the DJ's desk drawer before pulling out some lube and coating the shaft, taking extra precautions so she didn't bring any unnecessary pain to her girlfriend. As soon as she was done her eyes met Beca's who leant up and kissed her. There was passion but no fight, their lips moving in a new way, a sweet surrender on both sides. Beca reached her hand down blindly and moved the head through her folds before slowly pushing it in.

The room filled with the sound of her moan and Chloe's gasp of pleasure as she felt the movement on the other end. They started slowly, allowing Beca to adjust to the size before moving the pace to a little faster. They moved together, their bodies ready and anticipating the others actions. Lips met necks and teeth met skin, breasts pressed together as they thrusted against each other.

Beca's head swam with the pleasure of it all, pushing Chloe slowly to change positions, taking her seat on the ginger's lap. Chloe quickly moved her hands, one on Beca's lower back and the other squeezing her nipple between her fingers. The DJ's right hand fisted Chloe's hair, the other on her shoulder for support.

"Fuck me Beca!" Chloe moaned, picking up the pace as she pulled her lover down onto the toy. Their grabs grew desperate, moans, groans and gasps grew louder as they raced to the finish. Their eyes trained on each other in the last few moments. Beca's eyes closed and she let out a scream of pleasure as she came, her ears filled with the sound of Chloe coming just a few seconds after. They didn't stop, not for a moment. If anything they grew more passionate, making love long into the hours of the morning.

When they awoke it felt almost as if their bodies had never rested, their clothes discarded on the floor and their new toy hidden safely in the DJ's bottom drawer. Chloe's body was curled around the edge of Beca's with her head resting on the brunette's chest, their legs intertwined. They laid in silence for hours that morning, neither of them wanting to break this perfect world they'd created where only the two of them existed. Classes went unattended and phones unanswered, all that mattered was there and then, and that they had each other.


End file.
